Tumhara Diya Zakham
by Abhijeet lover
Summary: jab doh logo ke beech koi teesra aa jata hai toh jeena muskil ho jaata.. hai.. wishwas dagmajata hai.. lekin kya diya hua zakham bhar sakta hai? kya ek aur mauka mil sakta hai? abhirika story - last chapter of the story please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: this is an abhirika story.. hehe.. request ki thi aap sabne dosti mei.. toh.. yeh raha.. duo bhi hai :) **

At a house.. a lady was continuously looking at the time.. walking to and from in the hall.. waiting for.. someone.. she calls.. the person but the phone is switched off.. then the doorbell rings.. she hurriedly goes and opens the door.. she looks at the person who is in mess..

"yeh kya haal bana rakha hai aapna.. aur tumhe itni dher kaisi ho gayi"

Person without answering.. moves inside the house..

"mai change karke aata hun… tum please khana laga do" he sounded tensed..

The lady nodes.. and the man moves inside…

"hua kya hai issey.."

The man moved inside his room.. removed his shirt.. and some marks were there.. some scene flashes in front of him.. he takes his t-shirt from almirah.. goes to washroom.. washes his face.. and looks himself in mirror…

"nahi.. aisa nahi ho sakta kabhie.." his phone rings.. he looks at the caller id.. and gets tensed.. he picks up the call..

And sound comes "tum hi ho.. ab tum hi.. ho.. meri aashiqui aab tum hi ho"

Person shouted "band karo.. aapni bakwaas.. samjhi.. tum band karo.."

Person on other side of phone laughed.. "na.. na.. tum aise chialtey hue bilkul aache nahi lagtey.. jantey ho na mai kya kar sakti hun.. hmm.."

"mai darta nahi hun tumhari dhamkiyon se.. samjhi ek cid officer ko blackmail karne ki saja janti ho tum"

Person: "kya saboot hai ki maine tumhe blackmail kiya.. aab tak toh kiya nahi par aab karungi.. agar tumne meri baat nahi mani toh"

"kya.. kya chahti ho tum mujhse.."

"kuch jyada nahi.. bas.. aapni biwi se kaho tumhari jindagi se chali jaaye.."

"bakwaas band karo tum.. samjhi.. mai aisa kuch nahi karne wala hun.." in anger he cuts the call.. and throws it away..

The lady enters inside the room.. and knocks..

"abhijeet.. abhijeet"

Abhijeet answers "haan.. haan tarika.."

Tarika: itni dher kyu lag rahi hai tumhe.. sab tek hai na.. khana laga diya hai maine..

Abhijeet: haan tek hai sab.. tum.. chalo.. mai aata hun..

Tarika: tek hai.. tarika leaves from there… abhijeet comes out of the room.. throws the towel on bed.. and goes out.. acting to be normal..

He came and sat on dining table..

Tarika asked "abhi.. aaj tum itna late kaise ho gaye.. aur tumhara phone bhi nahi lag raha tha.. sab tek hai na"

Abhijeet said "haan.. tarika.. wo aaj bureau mei kaam jyada tha.. case ko solve karne mei time lag gaya.. aur phone discharge ho gaya tha"

Tarika suspicious.. but says "hmm.. tek hai.."

And they take dinner..

Abhijeet says "mai sone jaa raha hun.. bahut thak gaya hun.. good night" and he leaves from there..

Tarika.. takes back the plates.. in the kitchen… after cleaning comes to room.. finds abhijeet sleeping covers him with blanket.. dims the lamp.. and.. lay down beside him.. turning to other side.. abhijeet opens his eyes..

His pov… "kuch karna hoga mujhe.. tarika ko sach batao ki nahi.. agar ussey sach bataya toh pata nahi kya sochegi mere baare mei.. mujhse nafrat karegi.. mujse dhur ho jaayegi.. daya.. daya ko batao.. par.. wo meri baat manega.. kya karu kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.."

At around 2 am in the morning.. abhijeet gets up.. he was thirsty.. he saw the jug empty.. he got out of the room… went to kitchen and drank the water.. the landline… phone rings…

"itni raat ko kiska phone" he went to pick it up.. "hello.. hello"

The same sound is heard "meri aashique aab tum hi ho"

Abhijeet gets shocked.. and his eyes widened…

"tum.. mere gher ka number tumhe kaha se mila"

The girl laughs "tumhare baare mei sab pata hai mujhe.. aur muskil nahi hai tumhari details nikalna..tumhe kya laga tum aapna phone todh dogey.. aur mujhse peecha chut jaayega tumhara.. kabhie nahi.. galti kar di tumne.. hmm.. toh kya kiya jaaye.. kisse saza dun.. tumhari biwi ko ya tumhare dost ko"

Abhijeet: nahi.. tum kisiko kuch nahi karogi.. samjhi.. joh baat karni hai mujhse karo.. then he hears.. tarika's shout.. he keeps the phone.. and runs to his room…

"tarika kya hua?" he asked.. hugging her..

Tarika says "abhi.. bahut bura sapna dekha maine.."

Abhijeet: kaisa sapna.. haan

Tarika: abhi maine dekha ki mai tumhe bula rahi hun.. lekin tum nahi aaye.. balki mujhse aur dhur ho gaaye..

Abhijeet looks up.. "nahi tarika aisa nhi hoga.. bas ek sapna tha.. soh jao"

Tarika lays down holding abhijeet's hand.. and abhijeet gets lost in his thoughts…

Tarika's phone buzzed two to three times.. but abhijeet's attention was not there.. it ranged again.. he came out of his thoughts.. and finally picked up the call..

Abhijeet answers it "hello"

He hears some sounds which shocks him… and his eyes open wide..

**A/n: so shall I continue this? Please do review and tell.. well.. romance toh nahi hoga.. lekin.. it will.. be abhirika.. and duo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hi thanks for the reviews… **

Aditi- thank you so much..

Priya- thank you so much yes… duo bhi hai.. daya is playing important role..

Kuki17- thank you so much..

A S Anjaana- thank you so much…

Sadia manzoor- thank you so much..

Chippu- thank you so much..

Shrestha- thank you so much…

Shrestha- thank you so much…

Kamikaze me- yes u r right.. thanks..

Hamdard duo- thank you..

Artanish- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much..

Rockstar24rb- thank you so much..

Rajvigirl- thank you..

Mistic morning- thank you so much..

Avni cid- thank you so much..

Ritika- thank you so much.. sorry par mei imaginary characters pen ahi likhti..

Sanjhana- thank you so much.. dear.. yes duo bhi hoga..

* * *

**Abhijeet hears daya's sound..**

"daya kya hua? tum tek toh na"

Daya: abhi haan mai tek hun wo bas gadi..

Abhijeet: kya.. tum wahi ruko mai abhie aa raha hun..

Daya: abhi suno.. toh mai

Abhijeet: kaha na maine mai aa raha hun

Abhijeet cuts the phone.. and leaves.. he reached the place where daya was.. he comes out of the car.. he sees daya's car hit from behind..

"daya tum tek toh na.."

Daya: haan abhijeet mai tek hun.. chota sa accident.. tha

Abhijeet: chota sa accident.. gadi dekh puri damage ho gayi peeche se.

Daya: abhi itna kyu react kar rahe ho.. mai tek hun kuch nahi hua hai mujhe.. aur maine tumse kaha tha ki mai aa jaunga.. tum kyu?

Abhijeet: daya.. itni raat ko koi auto ya taxi nahi milta chalo..

They sat in the car and abhijeet drives.. they reached home.. went inside the house..

"abhi tarika ki neend disturb ho jayegi.. mai aapne kamre mei jaa raha hun.. good night"

Abhijeet: good night..

Daya leaves into his room upstairs.. abhijeet was about to move to his room.. when the landline phone rings again. He picks up the phone..

"hello"

"ab tum hi ho.."

Abhijeet tensed.. "tum"

"haan mai.. waise kaisa hai daya.. jinda toh hai na…"

Abhijeet: tumhe kaise pata haan? kahi tumne toh

"sahi pehchana tumne.. agar aagli baar koi bhi galati ki na toh mai gadi ko nahi tokungi.. samjhe daya ko"

Abhijeet: nahi tum aisa kuch nahi karogi.. mai aapna phone repair karwa dunga.. joh kahogi karunga..

"matlab tum meri baat maan longey"

Abhijeet: haan maan lunga tumhari baat

"good.. tumse yahi umeed thi mujhe.."

And cuts the call.. abhijeet sits down on sofa.. covering his head under his hand..

* * *

Next morning.. tarika comes out of room.. daya too comes down… both find abhijeet sleeping on sofa..

Daya: kal raat yahi soh gaye janab…

Tarika: lekin kal toh kamre mei than a

Daya: haan wo mujhe lene gaya tha.. phir…

Tarika: oh.. tum issey utha doh mai chai bana leke laati hun

Tarika moves to kitchen… daya wakes up abhijeet..

"abhi utho"

Abhijeet gets up.. "daya tum"

"haan mai tum yaha kaise soh gaye.. kal"

Abhijeet: pata nahi kaise yahi aankh lag gayi

Daya: sab tek toh hai na abhijeet.. tum kalse kafi pareshan lag rahe ho..

Abhijeet: nahi daya aisi koi baat nahi hai..

Daya: pakka.. (suspiciously)

Abhijeet: haan haan..

Tarika comes with three cups.. and sits..

"lo.. tum dono ki chai aur meri coffee"

Daya taking the cup of tea in his hand "thanks bhabhi"

Tarika smiles.. abhijeet takes the cup of tea.. and starts sipping it..

Daya says "tarika sugar kum hai ismei"

Tarika: arey pata nahi kaise.. mai lati hun..

Tarika goes to bring the sugar.. abhijeet is drinking the tea and was lost somewhere.. tarika came back with the sugar.. found abhijeet had already drank more than half of the tea..

"abhijeet.. tumne pheeki chai peeli"

Daya looked at his cup.. "abhi.." but no response..

Daya put his hand on his shoulder "Abhijeet"

Abhijeet looked "haan kya hua?"

Daya: tumhe kya hua? aur tum peeki chai kabse peene lage ho?

Abhijeet: peeki.. chai..

Tarika: haan wo sugar dalna bhul gayi thi mai aur tumne pee li..

Abhijeet: haan wo.. bas aise hi tum dono chai peeyo mai fresh hoke aata hun..

Abhijeet keeps the cup on table and leaves… avoiding some more queries of them..

"daya.. kuch toh hai abhijeet chupa raha hai.. kal raat bhi wo ajeeb behave kar raha tha.. puchti hun toh batata nahi hai"

Daya: hmm.. tension maat lo tarika mai bureau mei ussey puchne ki koshish karunga.. shayad waha mujhe kuch bata dey..

Tarika nodes..

Soon abhijeet comes.. and trio leave for bureau.. the radio was on.. and a song was playing

**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi saktey tere bina ka wajud mere, tujhse juda agar ho jayengey kyuki ab tum hi ho.. ab tum hi ho..**

Abhijeet immediately offed the radio

Tarika: arey itna aacha gana chal raha tha change kyu kiya

Abhijeet: tarika mera maan nahi hai gana sunne ka.. sarr dard kar raha hai..

Daya: sar dard.. tum phir bureau kyu aaye aaram kartey

Abhijeet: nahi daya itna bhi nahi hai tum chalo..

Tarika and daya were not satisfied.. but left it.. they reached bureau.. tarika went to forensic lab and duo went to bureau…

* * *

In the bureau.. all were working.. a parcel is received..

Daya asked "parcel.. kiska hai"

Freddy says "sir abhijeet sir ke naam pe hai"

Daya: aacha lao mujhe doh..

Freddy gives him the parcel.. "isme hai kya? dekh leta hun"

Daya unwraps the parcel.. someone takes it from him..

"mera hai"

Daya: arey abhi.. aaram se aise kya hai joh tum mujhe nahi bata saktey..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi khabri ne kuch confidential.. info di hai..

Daya: aacha tek hai.. then bureau phone rings.. daya and others go to crime scene..

Abhijeet's pov: ab yeh nayi musibat kya hai..

He opens the envelope.. and his eyes become wide.. the thing was about to fall from his hands.. but he holds it.. he keeps it inside the parcel.. and leaves from bureau immediately…

Daya and tarika in evening.. go back home.. on the way

"daya abhijeet ka phone nahi lag raha hai.. gaya kaha yeh"

Daya: pata nahi tarika.. ho kya gaya hai issey..

"I am sure daya abhijeet kuch chupa raha hai tumhe pata hai kal abhijeet gher dher se aaya tha.. usne kaha ki koi case tha.. maine sir se pucha toh unhone kaha ki kal koi case nahi tha normal time pe sab wapas gaye they"

Daya: hmm.. aaj uske pass ek parcel bhi aaya aur mujhse narajne nahi mil rahi thi uski.. kuch toh hai tum fikar maat karo mai pata kar lunga.. kaha hai wo… aur chal kya raha hai uske deemag mei..

Tarika smiles "thanks daya.. tum ho uske saath toh mujhe fikar karne ki jaurat nahi hai"

Daya: most welcome bhabhi..

Tarika blushes.. "tum bhi na daya"

Daya: arey sach kaha maine..

Tarika: aacha bhabhi ke devar jee.. gadi pe dhyan dijiye..

Soon they reached.. home.. the house was locked.. means abhijeet had not came to house…

"abhijeet gher pe bhi nahi aaya.. phir kaha gaya.."

Daya: tarika todhi dher wait kar letey hai phir mai khud ussey dhudhne jaunga.. tek hai..

Tarika nodes..

They waited for a hour but abhijeet had not came… daya goes out in search of abhijeet.. and returns in disappointment.. at late night..

Tarika and daya both were tensed for him.. both could not sleep whole.. night..

* * *

**Next day..** both wake up.. and still there is no sign of abhijeet at the house.. they get ready and go to bureau.. tensely..

Acp asked daya "aaj tum akele.. abhijeet kaha hai"

Daya: sir.. abhijeet ka kal se kuch pata nahi hai..

All attention went towards him.. "kya? matlab?" acp asked

Daya: haan sir kal wo bureau se kaha gaya pata nahi.. gher pe bhi nahi maine kal bahut dhunda lekin uska kahi bhi kuch pata nahi chala..

**At the forensic.. lab..**

Salukhe asked the same to tarika reason for her tension.. and she tells him..

"pata nahi sir kaha hai abhijeet kaisa hoga.."

Salukhe: bache aa jayega.. wo kisi kaam se gaya hoga..

Tarika: sir abhijeet kahi bhi jata hai daya ko ya mujhe batake jaata hai.. aise bina batayie kahi nahi jaata..

**At the bureau**

Acp: kya.. aise kaise kahi chala jaayega wo.. phone lagao ussey

Daya: sir uska phone lag nahi raha hai.. kafi dino se uska behavior todha ajeeb lag raha hai mujhe bhi aur tarika ko bhi..

Acp: hmm.. ek kaam karo uske phone records nikal wao.. aur uska phone trace karo.. ussey shayad pata chal jaaye kiska ussey last call aaya tha.. aur kaha hai wo

Daya nodes "yes sir"

And they get to work.. the phone records of abhijeet comes.. tarika and salukhe to comes to bureau..

Daya says "sir.. abhijeet ko ek number se peechle.. 1 haftey mei 50 se bhi jyada calls aa chuke hai"

This was shocking for them..

Tarika: kya.. aise kaise..

Daya: haan tarika.. itna hi nahi balki gher ke phone pe bhi padso raat ko takriban 12 baje.. call aaya tha aur subah 3 baje..

Tarika: 12 baje.. haan wo kamre mei aaya toh tha..

Daya: aur 3 baje matlab mere kamre mei tek jaane ke baad call aaya..

Acp: yeh sab kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. pata chala kiska number hai yeh..

Daya: nahi sir yeh jiske naam pe hai address aur naam dono hi nakli hai..

Acp: aur abhijeet ka phone trace hua

Nikhil comes "sir ho gaya unka phone trace.."

Daya: kaha pe hai

Nikhil: sir bandra ke kisi gher mei..

Acp: daya jao.. dekho..

Tarika: daya mai bhi aau..

Daya: nahi tarika mai

Salukhe: daya le jao jab tak ussey dekh nahi legi.. aise hi pareshan rahe gi

Daya, tarika, freddy, Nikhil leave.. towards the house.. they were near the area..

Nikhil says "sir.. bas 500 meter ki dhuri par"

Daya slowdowns

"sir yahi.. yeh wala.."

Daya stops the car.. they get down..

"khatra ho sakta hai.. be alert!"

They enter inside the house.. they examine.. each and every thing.. Nikhil finds the parcel fallen on the floor.. which was for abhijeet..

"yeh parcel toh kal abhijeet sir ke liye aaya tha" he takes it..

Then freddy finds his phone.. he takes it.. a room was locked.. daya breaks the room and enters inside..

Others to come there..

"laash" tarika utters..

Daya: abhijeet toh mila nahi ek laash mil gayi..

Freddy: sir abhijeet sir ka phone bhi mila hai

Nikhil: aur yeh parcel bhi… kahi sir

Tarika: Nikhil.. abhijeet aisa kuch nahi kar sakta samjhe..

Daya: freddy laash ko forensic.. bejwane ka intejam karo.. agar abhijeet yaha nahi hai toh hai kaha.. abhijeet..

Here at an unknown place.. a person is tied up.. to chairs.. the person opens his eyes.. slowly.. he was feeling pain in his head..

"aah.. mera sarr" he looked around.. "mai yaha kaise aa gaya" he finds his hand tied.. he tries to free himself.. but went in vain in fact it was injuring his wrists.. then the door of the room opens and the light shines direct into his eyes.. he closes his eyes… he opens back his eyes.. and finds a girl standing in front of him.. face was not seen.. as she was.. standing in dark place..

"kaun ho tum? Mai yaha kaise.. haan"

The girl laugh "arey itni jaldi bhul gaye mujhe abhijeet.. meri awaaz se bhi nahi pehchana mujhe.. chalo.. tumhare liye mujhe wo gana hi gana padega.."

**"tum hi ho.. ab tum hi ho.."**

Abhijeet was shocked.. it was the same girl.. who was blackmailing him.. last few days.. and calling him disturbing him.. we could say disturbing his life..

"tum.. kya chahti ho mujhse haan samne aao.."

"arey abhijeet.. mujhe tum bhul gaye itni jaldi.. chalo tum kehtey ho toh tumhare samne aa hi jaati hun"

The girl comes in bright.. abhijeet is shocked to see the girl.. he could not believe.. the girl he was seeing.. in front of her after years..

He utters.. "Roshni"

**A/n: uff.. hehe kaisa laga jhatka.. hehe.. arey don't worry abhijeet ki deewani ka copy nahi karne wali.. hun bahut kuch karne wali hun.. haha.. so who is person murdered? And what is the connection with abhijeet? What will happen next? Just wait and read.. uske review kijiye.. please.. review.. please.. **


	3. Chapter 3

Around 3 pm a person enters inside the bureau…

"sir aap kaha they.. sab tek hai na aur aapke sar pe yeh chot kaisi aayi" freddy asked..

Abhijeet: haan mai tek hun.. daya kaha hai..

Freddy: forensic lab mei.. sir aap chaliye…

Abhijeet: hmm..

They entered inside the forensic lab.. they were discussing…

Daya's attention went towards him..

"abhi tum kaha they? Kal haan? aur tumhare sar pe yeh chot kaise aayi"

Abhijeet: wo.. kuch nahi chota sa accident ho gaya tha.. then he eyes at the dead body.. he went and looked close at her.. was shocked… and something flashes in his mind..

"Abhijeet.. tum jante ho issey.." tarika asked suspiciously..

He tries to remember something.. he holds his head.. feels dizzy and about to fall.. when daya holds him…

"abhi"..

Abhijeet.. tarika utters..

Salukhe: daya issey yaha bethao..

Daya makes him sit.. freddy brings water for him… daya makes him drink..

"abhijeet tumhari tabiyet tek nahi lag rahi hai.. tum gher chale jaao"

Abhijeet: hmm.. nahi wo..

Tarika: abhijeet suna nahi tumne daya ne kya kaha.. gher chale jaao.. (strictly)

Few pairs of eyes were staring at her.. she looked at them.. looked down.. few smiled..

Purvi: sir aap gher chale jayie.. daya sir aap le jayie inhe gher..

Daya: purvi mai le jaata par yeh case bhi dekhna hai.. freddy tum chod aao issey aur haan sula kar hi wapas aana..

Freddy: jeee sir..

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. mai..

Daya and tarika both gave in anger look…

"chalo freddy" to avoid further scolding from the two.. they move.. from there..

Salukhe says "tarika tum jana chaho toh jaa sakti ho"

Tarika: nahi sir kaam hai abhie shyam ko chali jaaungi..

Daya: sir iss ladki ki maut hui kaise..

Salukhe: daya issey goli lagi hai bilkul dil ke pass.

Purvi: matlab ki khooni kafi aacha shooter hai..

Salukhe: haan purvi.. goli 9mm ki gun se chali hai.. tumhe waha koi gun nahi mili..

Daya: nahi sir.. koi gun nahi mili.. sir mujhe bas yahi samaj nahi aa raha abhijeet ka phone, wo parcel waha kaise..

Salukhe: haan tarika wo parcel.. mei kuch

Tarika: nahi nahi sir lifafa khali tha.. kuch nahi mila usme…

Salukhe: hmm.. aur kuch pata chalta hai toh mai tumhe bata dunga daya..

After gathering some more information team leave from forensic.. daya finds as if tarika is trying to hide something.. but he decides to ask her later.. in evening when salukhe sir went for some urgent meeting.. tarika takes something.. and matches.. she is stunned.. tensed.. does not know should she tell this to salukhe sir or not?

"nahi pehle mujhse baat karni hogi" she leaves from there after deleting some files from the desktop..

**Here at abhirika and duo home **

Abhijeet is lying on bed.. something flashes in from of him.. which he is unware.. is it his dreams or reality.. he wakes up with jerk..

"yeh sab kya ho raha hai.. wo roshni.. kyu dikh rahi hai mujhe.. khudko uske samne banda hua.. kyu? wo toh bahut pehle hua tha.. aab kyu dikh raha hai mujhe.. aur wo ladki.. kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai" he sits holding his head..

Tarika comes inside the house.. she goes into the bedroom finds abhijeet.. sitting holding his head.. she rushes to him..

"abhijeet kya hua tumhe?"

Abhijeet: pata nahi tarika.. sar dard kar raha hai.. bahut..

Tarika: ek minute.. mai sar dard ki goli laati hun..

Tarika goes and brings Panadol from the first aid kit.. and glass of water.. "lo abhi khalo" abhijeet takes it..

"ab kaisa lag raha hai" tarika asked

"tek hai pehle se.. thanks.."

Tarika: Hmm.. abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch jaruri baat karni hai..

Abhijeet: haan kaho..

Tarika finds.. abhijeet is not well.. she should ask him later.. "nahi kuch nahi tum aaram karo mai tab tak khana bana lethi hun"

Tarika leaves from there… after an hour daya enters inside the house..

He asks "tarika abhijeet kaisa hai ab.. aur kaha hai wo"

Tarika: abhijeet andar kamre mei hai soh raha hai..

Daya: tarika mujhse tumse kuch puchna tha

Tarika: haan kaho..

Daya: wo parcel ke andar photographs they kaha hai..

Tarika was shocked.. "photographs.. koi photo nahi they"

Daya: tarika please mujhse juth maat bolo.. mai janta hun usme kuch photographs they… kaha hai.. aur tum itna pareshan kyu ho..

Tarika: daya.. wo haan they usmei photographs.. aur unhe leke hi mai pareshan hun.. ek minute ruko laati hun mai

She goes and brings it.. "tum khud dekh lo"

Daya sees the photos.. "yeh.." shockingly..

"haan.. yeh wahi ladki hai jiska khoon hua hai aur wo abhijeet ke saath"

"nahi tarika aisa nahi ho sakta tum aache se janti ho abhijeet tumse kitna pyaar karta hai tumhare siwa wo aise.."

"janti hun daya isliye maine kisiko nai bataya iss baare mei.. abhijeet se mai khud puchna chahti hun isske baare mei.."

"tarika.. par abhijeet kuch toh chupa raha hai.. agar iske baare mei acp sir ko ya kisiko pata chala toh abhijeet fhas sakta hai.. aur tum janti ho saboot ko chupana.."

"janti hun daya.. par kabhie kabhie aankon se dekha galat ho sakta hai"

"haan tarika tum sahi keh rahi ho.. abhijeet se baat karni hi hogi.. mai yeh pata lagane ki koshish karta hun yeh ladki hai kaun aur abhijeet ka kya lena dena hai iske saath"

Tarika: daya ussey bula lao khana khane ke liye.. tab tak mai laga deti hun

Daya moves inside abhijeet's room.. he goes near him.. calls him.

"abhi.." he sees his hand and is shocked.. there are rope marks there…

Pov: rassi ke nisan.. matlab abhijeet kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai..

"Abhi.." a bit louder..

Abhijeet wakes up.. "daya tum kab aaye"

"abhie aaya.. abhi.. yeh nisan kaise aaya?" pointing towards his hand…

"hmm.. yeh.." he tries to remember.. "pata nahi daya.. kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai"

"aacha.. tek hai chalo.. khana khalo.." and they move out.. they had dinner.. but something was bothering abhijeet a lot.. the images.. he was seeing he was not sure is it reality aur just his imagination… abhijeet was about to move into the room…

Tarika: abhijeet ek minute..

Abhijeet: hmm..

Tarika eyes at daya..

"mai aata hun mujhe kaam hai.." daya moves..

"abhijeet yeh photos dekho"

Tarika gives him the photographs.. abhijeet is shocked.. "yeh tumhe kaha se mile.."

Tarika: uss ladki ke gher se.. please abhi sach batao kya ho raha hai yeh sab.. haan.. kyu tum itne pareshan rehtey ho.. kal pura din tum gayab.. raat ko bhi.. yeh ladki.. yeh photos bahut kuch keh rahe hai.. par mai sach tumhare muh se sunna chahti hun.. sach batao.. abhijeet.. tum jante ho ki tum kitni badi musibat mei fhas sakhtey ho…

Abhijeet: tarika.. wo yeh ladki.. mai

Tarika makes him sit on the sofa.. as he was getting restless…

"batao abhijeet.. sach kya hai I promise mai tumhari puri madad karungi"

A tear dropped from his eyes.. "tarika wo.. kuch din se ek ladki mujhe blackmail kar rahi thi.. agar maine uski baat nahi mani toh wo tumhe aur daya ko marr degi.. daya accident.. usne hi karwaya tha…"

Daya who was hiding and listening their conversation..

"blackmail.. kisliye.."

Abhijeet: tarika wo.. mai..

Tarika kept her hand on his hand.. "batao abhijeet"

"mujhe kuch bhi tek se yaad nahi hi tarika… uss raat exactly kya hua tha.. tumhe wo case yaad hai jismei payal naam ki ladki ko khatra tha.. aur acp sir ne mujhe"

"haan.. toh.."

"yeh ladki jiska khoon hua payal hai.."

Tarika was shocked.. "kya? par daya aur baki ko kaise pata nahi iske baare mei"

"wo secret mission tha.. sirf acp sir aur kuch log jante hai.."

Phir kya?

"tarika phir ek din.. "

Flashback.. few goons attacked at her house… abhijeet fought with them.. then he came back in.. the girl.. was scared..

"payal jee aap tek hai na.."

Payal hugged him.. "aacha hua aap they pata nahi kya hota.."

Abhijeet was trying to move away "payal jee.. aap please sambalyie kuch nahi hoga.. aap meri protection mei hai.."

"abhijeet aap mujhse itna dhur kyu bhagtey hai…"

Abhijeet: payal.. jee please.. mai shaadi shuda hun aur mai aapni patni se bahut pyaar karta hun.. mai bas aapko protect karne aaya hun yaha..

Payal: toh kya hua.. abhijeet aap itne kyu darr rahe hai kisko kuch pata nahi chalega..

Abhijeet was in anger "shut up.. just shut up! Mai yaha bas aapni duty kar raha hun.. aur agar aapne firse aise batamezi ki toh mai sir se kehke yaha dusra officer bejh dunga.."

Payal: nahi.. I am sorry.. aap please gussa maat kijiye..

Abhijeet moves out from there.. and payal smiles..

Flashback over..

Abhijeet: sorry tarika par mai tumhe kuch bata nahi paaya.. itna kuch hota gaya ki.. mujhe laga ki..

Tarika cuts him.. "phir kya hua abhijeet"

Abhijeet: tarika.. phir.. wo.. and he tells her everything.. which shocks her.. she gets up.. immediately..

Tarika: abhijeet tum jante ho na tum kya keh rahe ho.. mujhe tumse yeh umeed nahi thi..

Abhijeet: tarika.. mera yakeen karo.. mujhe nahi pata sab kaise hua.. kyu hua.. mujhe tek se nahi yaad kuch bhi.. aur padso mai.. haan ussey inn photos ke baare mei baat karne gaya tha..

Flashback..

Abhijeet rings the bell.. same girl opens the door..

Payal: arey abhijeet aap.. mujhe nahi pata tha aap mujhse

Abhijeet angrily "chup.. ek dum.. kya sabit karna chahti ho tum haan.. bas bahut hua.. aab aur nahi.. issey pehle.. tum kuch karo mai tarika ko sab sach bata dunga.. sab sach bata dunga.." he turned to leave..

When she said "kya bataogey.. tum.. haan.. tum jante nahi ho abhijeet ki joh ladki daya accident karwa sakti hai kuch bhi kar sakti hai.."

Abhijeet stops.. "tumhe kya lagta hai tum mujhe blackmail karogi aur.. mai"

Payal: tum kuch nahi kar saktey.. mera ek bayan aur tum.. andar.. tumhari biwi.. ki kitni badnami hogi.. socha hai tumne.. aur tumhara wo dost joh tumse itna pyaar karta hai tumhara naam bhi sunna pasand nahi karega.."

Abhijeet: tum kya chahti ho.. kyu kar rahi ho yeh sab haan…

Payal: mai bas tumhe chahti hun.. aapne pass rakhna chahti hun..

Abhijeet shouts "tum pagal ho gayi ho.. samjhi.. tum.." he throws the photographs on her face.. "karo joh karna hai tumhe.. mai nahi darta kissi se.."

Flashback over..

Abhijeet: phir kya hua? mujhe nahi yaad tek se.. bas kabhie kabhie dikhta hai jaise roshni samne khadi hai.. mai phirse uske kabje mei..

Tarika was shocked.. "roshni.."

Abhijeet: pata nahi tarika.. kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai mujhe.. yeh hakikat hai ki mera waheem par maine tumhe joh kaha sab sach hai..

Tarika: abhijeet mai toh tumhara yakeen kar lungi kabhie socha hai jab sir ko iss baare mei pata chalega toh kya hoga? Tum chalo kamre mei aaram karo.. tabiyet tek nahi hai tumhari..

Abhijeet went inside.. the room..

Daya pov: oh yeh sach hai jiske karan wo itna pareshan hai.. par yeh adhura sach hai.. kuch toh gadbaar hai.. mujhe pata lagana hi hoga..

Tarika pov: nahi abhijeet kabhie mujhe dhoka nahi de sakta… kuch toh hai.. mai sach ka pata lagake hi rahungi..

Next day..

Here in the lab.. salukhe does some.. tests..

He calls daya.. and tells him to bring abhijeet gun.. to forensic lab..

Abhijeet himself came to lab.. and salukhe checked..

Daya: sir batayengey aap.. kya hua hai..

Salukhe: khooni ka pata chal gaya hai..

Daya: kaun hai?

Salukhe: abhijeet.. issey goli abhijeet ki gun se lagi hai..

All were shocked..

**A/n: so.. now what is the real truth? Will tarika and daya able to save abhijeet? How will team react when they get to know the truth? Will tarika still believe him?**

**Dear readers I already said.. this is mainly abhirika.. so please.. and if u have problem with them u can leave.. the story.. please review everyone.. mujhe laga abhirika fan hai.. par itne kum reviews.. anyways.. waiting for your reviews.. thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: thank you for all your reviews.. from bottom of my heart.. **

_The silence was prevailed in forensic lab for a moment.. all were shocked it was impossible for them to believe their loveable senior inspector could do a murder.._

_Abhijeet asked shockingly "sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai mai iska khoon kaise kar sakta hun"_

_Salukhe "abhijeet yeh mai nahi keh raha hun yeh belastic reports keh rahi hai iska khoon tumhari gun se hua hai itna hi nahi iska haath dekho aisa lagta hai jaise kisine isko jor se pakra tha aur yeh ungliyon ke nishan bhi tumhare hai"_

_Daya: sir abhi kisika khoon nahi kar sakta... _

_Tarika: sir iska yeh matlab nahi hai ki khoon abhijeet ne kiya hai.. mana ki jab iski maut hui tab abhijeet..she paused.. and closed her eyes.. _

_Daya: tarika.. yeh kya? jab iska khoon hua abhijeet waha tha tumhe kaise pata _

_Tarika: daya.. abhijeet ne kal kaha tha ki wo uske gher takriban 11 baje gaya tha.. aur iski maut bhi 11 se 12 ke beech mei hui hai... _

_Abhijeet: kya? tumne yeh baat kal kyu nahi batayie.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet please.. _

_Acp sir enters with some others officer.. _

_Acp: haan salukhe bol kya pata chala.. _

_Salukhe and tarika exchanged glance... _

_Acp: salukhe bolega bhi aab _

_Salukhe: boss.. wo.. _

_Acp: bol.. jaldi mere pass aur bhi kaam hai.. _

_Salukhe tells him.. Acp was shocked.. _

_"kya?" he turned to abhijeet "abhijeet maine tumhe iski ruksha ki jimedari di thi na.. toh phir tumne issey hi kyu marr diya"_

_Abhijeet: sir mujhe nahi pata kuch iski maut kaise hui.. sach mei sir mujhe kuch tek se yaad nahi hai.. _

_Acp: yaad nahi hai ka kya matlab hai.. kaha they tum 2 din tak.. aur yeh chot kaise lagi_

_Abhijeet: sir sach mei mujhe kuch yaad nahi.. _

_Daya: abhijeet tumhe joh joh pata hai bata doh.. please.. kaise tumhe isne blackmail kiya wo sab bata doh.. aur uss din ke baare mei bhi bata doh.. _

_Acp: kya? aisa kya hai joh tum jante ho aur mai nahi janta batao.. jaldi.. he shouts.. _

_Abhijeet: sir wo.. darasal.. mai.. _

_Tarika was checking something.. she said "sirr.."_

_Salukhe looked back at her.. "haan tarika kya hua?"_

_Tarika: sir... uss gher mei joh blood samples milety they usmei se ek toh iska hi hai par baki doh ka pata nahi.. chal raha hai.. _

_Daya thinks.. "tarika.. abhijeet ka blood lo.. ho sakta hai wo abhijeet ka ho kyuki uske sar pe chot lagi hai" _

_Tarika: haan ho sakta hai.. _

_Abhijeet: daya tum.. _

_Daya hits his hand to stay quiet. and let them do.. _

_"pata nahi kya chal raha hai inn dono ke deemag mei"_

_Acp:lo jaldi.. _

_Tarika comes to abhijeet.. both stare at each other.. again the history was going to repeat.. but tarika knew she is doing right.. her motive is to save her love at any cost... _

_Tarika takes abhijeet's blood sample.. and matches.. she finds something wrong.. she gets tensed... _

_"nahi sir abhijeet ka bhi nahi match hota" _

_Abhijeet: aisa kaise ho sakta hai.. sir mujhe aache se yaad hai wahi par kisine mere sarke peeche mara tha... _

_Then nikhil comes in.. "sir pata chal gaya hai iss ladki ke parivar ke baare mei" _

_Acp: kya pata chala.. _

_Nikhil: sir yeh koi NRI nahi hai iska aasli naam Ishita hai.. iska ek bhai hai par wo America mei rehta hai.. aur yeh mumbai mei hi rehti hai.. _

_Acp: daya iske gher jaake chan bin karo dekho kuch milta hai kya.. _

_Daya nodes.. abhijeet moves with him.. _

_Acp stops.. "ek minute abhijeet.. abhijeet mujhe tumpe bharosa hai.. mai chahta hun ki tum begunah sabit ho.."_

_Abhijeet: "thank you sir.. mujhepe bharosa rakhne ke liye" _

_And duo leave with others... _

_"mujhe yeh blood samples.. abhi lab mei le jane hoga.. janch karwana hoga.. kuch toh gadbaar hai" _

_At Ishita's House.. _

_Daya, abhijeet, Tasha, Nikhil are searching.. daya is checking the bedroom.. he finds something wrong with the cupboard.. he moves it a side.. and calls "abhijeet" _

_Abhijeet comes in.. _

_"haan daya" _

_Daya: dekho yeh darwaja almari ke peeche tha.. _

_Abhijeet: chalo dekhtey hai khufia darwaje ka raaz.. _

_They go in followed by Tasha and Nikhil... _

_Tasha finds something.. "sir yeh dekhiye" _

_Duo comes.. and are shocked.. "abhijeet itne din se yeh tumpe aur tarika par najar rakhe hue thi tumhe pata bhi nahi chala" _

_Abhijeet: daya sach mei.. aur yeh photgraphs toh mission se pehle ki hai.._

_Tasha: sir dekhiye dr tarika aur daya sir aap par bhi naraj rakhi thi.. _

_Daya: haan yeh toh accident ke waqt ki pictures hai.. dekho aur kya kya milta hai yaha.. _

_Abhijeet seemed lost.. _

_Daya asked.. "kya hua abhijeet"_

_Abhijeet: pata nahi kyu daya aisa lag raha hai jaise mai yaha aa chuka hun.. _

_Then nikhil calls them.. "sir yaha dekhiye" they went there.. "yaha kuch torn papers hai.."_

_Daya: nikhil yeh sab uthalo.. jitna bhi hai sab le chalo.. _

_Soon they move from the house after collecting the evidence.. _

_Here Tarika came back with some reports.. "abhijeet ke blood mei drugs.. isliye ussey kuch yaad nahi tha..."_

_Tarika sees someone.. eyeing on her.. she turns back.. the person starts to run.. tarika runs behinf the person... _

_"hey ruko" _

_She catches the person.. and is shocked to see the person.. "tum"_

_The person smiles.. _

_"tum aise kaise ho sakta hai.. tum toh"_

_Person: haan mai.. aacha hai aapko yaad hun mai..waise yeh jagah sahi nahi hai baat karne le liye.. aayie kahi aur baat kartey hai_

_Tarika: nahi.. mai kahi nahi jaungi.. _

_Person: kuch aisa hai joh abhijeet ko begunah sabit kar sakta hai.. _

_Tarika moves with her.. _

_"roshni.. ye jagah"_

_Roshni: meri hi jagah hai.. yahi maine.. pehle abhijeet ko kidnap karke rakha tha.. aur dekho abhi tak sab waisa ka waisa hi hai.. _

_Tarika pov: matlab abhi tak roshni abhijeet se pyaar karti hai_

_Roshni: tarika tum joh soch rahi ho na.. sach hai ek aur sach pata hai kya hai? maine hi uss ishita ko mara hai.. _

_Tarika was shocked.. _

_Roshni: haan uski himaat kaise hui abhijeet ko chune ki.. uske pass aane ki yeh hak toh mera hai sirf mera.. _

_Tarika: roshni.. tum pagal ho gayi ho.. abhijeet mera pati hai.. shaadi hui hai meri uske saath.. _

_Roshni: usey mujhe koi farak nahi padhta.. tum ek kaam karo.. ussey alag ho jaao.. phir wo mere saath rahega.. _

_Tarika slaps her.. "bahut hua.. mai sab acp sir ko bata dungi.."_

_Roshni: kaise koi saboot nahi hai tumhare pass sab saboot abhijeet ke khilaf hi hai aur mere pass toh itna bad saboot hai ki ussey sabit ho jaayega abhijeet ne hi mara hai ishita ko.._

_Tarika: kaisa saboot.._

_Roshni: abhi.. dikhati hun.. _

_Roshni plays a video and tarika is shocked.. "nahi yeh.. video nakli hai"_

_Roshni: nahi tarika jee.. sab aasli hai.. agar tum chaho toh mai sabke samne sach laa sakti hun uske liye tumhe bas abhijeet ko chodna hai.. usse divore lena hoga.. _

_Tarika: kabhie nahi.. 5 din ke andar andar abhijeet ko begunah sabit karungi mai.. _

_Roshni: aur 5 din ke andar abhijeet ko aapna banungi mai.. (smiles evily) _

_Tarika: karlo tumhe joh karna hai.. lekin abhijeet kabhie tumhare pass nahi aayega.. _

_Roshni: wo toh 5 din ke baad pata chalega.. ki kisi jeet hoti hai tumhari ya meri... all the best! _

_Tarika leaves from there.. Roshni smiles evilly.. _

**PRESENT**

A person opens her eyes and tears drops down her eyes.. someone enters in..

"tarika.. tum tek toh ho'

Tarika nodes.. "haan sir mai tek hun.. hospital hi jaa rahi hun"

Salukhe: tarika bache aise tum tooth jaogi toh daya ko kaun sambalega..

Tarika hugs him.. "sir.. kyu.. hua yeh sab kyu? mujhe bharosa karna chahiye tha uspar.. jab ussey meri jarurat thi mai nahi thi uske pass.."

Salukhe: nahi baache aisa nahi kehtey.. tumne joh kiya.. sahi kiya aur dekhna wo jaldi wapas aa jayega.. hmm..

Tarika nodes..

Tarika goes to hospital.. a person was sitting.. she comes with lunch..

"daya.. khana layi hun kahlo.."

Daya: mujhe bhook nahi hai bhabhi

Tarika: daya aise nahi kehtey abhijeet ke khatir.. kahlo..

Daya: abhijeet.. joh hai nahi uska wasta deh rahi ho..

Tarika: daya.. i am sorry.. sab galti meri hai.. roshni aur meri ladai mei abhijeet.. she closes her eyes..

Daya: tarika issey toh aacha hota ki wo jail chala jaata kaamse kum mai ussey dekh toh sakta tha.. aapni aakhon ke samne.. lekin aab..

Tarika moves out from room.. she finally breaks down in tears.. "kyu? aayi tum roshni humhari jindagi mei.. itna bada zakham diya hai ki issey barna.. muskil hai.. kaha ho tum abhijeet.. sab keh rahe hai ki maine tumhari jaan leli.. par tum jante ho na maine kuch bhi nahi kiya.. wapas aa jao.. abhijeet.. please wapas aa jao..."

Tarika moves in.. she finds daya getting up.. "daya kaha jaa rahe ho"

Daya: abhijeet ko begunah sabit karne..

Tarika: daya.. tumhe kya lagta hai maine koshish nahi ki ussey begunah sabit karne ki..

Daya smiles.. "koshish.. tumhari koshish ka nateeja sabke samne hai.. tarika.."

Tarika: daya mai tumhe jane se nahi rokungi par sach nahi badlega.. maine aapne abhi ki jaan leli..

Daya: tarika.. joh hua.. soh hua.. par mai abhijeet ke upar laga iljam mitake rahunga..

He moves from there..

Tarika: saboot maine ikhata kiya tha.. pata nahi kaha gayab ho gaye.. lekin aab kya faida inn sabka.. issey mera abhi wapas nahi aayega… she remembers something.. "mai kaise bhul gayi.. haan wo jagah.."

She moves out from there.. she takes cab and reaches at a place.. she comes out of the cab.. and looks at the place..

"Roshni chodo.. ussey"

"daya.. kuch karo"

"ABHIJEEEEEEETTTTT"

She comes out of her thoughts.. and starts looking.. somewhere… she finds the evidence.. and leaves.. she comes to bureau..

"daya tumhe saboot chahiye tha na.. hai mere pass saboot"

Daya: tarika.. tum..

Tarika: yeh lo.. issey sabit ho jaayega ki uss ladki ka katal roshni ne kiya hai aur yeh bhi sabit ho jaayega uss din abhijeet aur uss ladki ke beech kuch nahi hua tha..

Daya takes it and sees it.. "tarika yeh tumhe kaha se mila.."

Tarika: wahi jaha pe abhijeet ki maut hui thi.. bye daya.. mai jaa rahi hun..

Daya: kaha?

Tarika: pata nahi par ab yaha nahi reh sakti.. yaha rahi toh humesha uss hadse ki yaad aati rahegi.. aur yaha tum logo ka samna mai nahi kar paaugi..

She leaves from there.. she comes back to home.. she looks at abhirika picture.. and smiles painfully.. packs her things.. and leaves the house.. she sits inside the bus.. she herself was not sure.. where she was going.. she just boarded the bus.. she sits.. inside.. and kneels her head against the window.. looks outside.. and remembers.. the 5 days.. changed her life..

**A/n: confused.. well let me clear.. from the first chapter it was flashback.. flashback ended with roshni and tarika's conversation.. then in next chapter again the flashback will start.. please do review.. friends.. views are 400 and only 20 reviews.. please review.. friends.. thanks.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: here is the next chapter.. **

_Tarika moves from there.. "nahi abhijeet ko kahi nahi jaane dungi mai.. mai kuch bhi karke ussey begunah sabit karke rahungi.."_

_It was night.. it was dark in the house.. abhijeet rings the doorbell.. someone opens the door.._

"_tarika gher mei itna andhera kyu hai" she does not answer.. "sorry wo aaj dher ho gayi par itna sab hogaya ki daya aur mai case solve karne mei hi lagey hue hai.." he moves inside.. he turns on the lights.. tarika was not there.. _

"_shayad kitchen mei hogi.. mai change kar leta hun" abhijeet goes inside room.. he comes out after freshening up.. the lights goes off.. "lagta hai light chali gayi" the door room opens and a lady enters inside the house.. closing the door.. she moves forward towards abhijeet.. _

"_tarika aacha hua tum aa gayi wo mera sar dard kar raha hai tum sar dard ki goli de doh"_

_She moves forward.. she touches his face.._

"_tarika tum yeh" she keeps her hand on his lips.. "shhh" and makes him fall on the bed.. abhijeet was on bottom and tarika was on top of him.. she was very close to him.. _

"_tarika please.. tum yeh sab mai bahut pareshan hun.."_

_Tarika speaks.. "hey.. issey pareshani kum ho jaayegi tumhari" _

_Her face was only few inches away from him.. she touched his face.. and about to kiss him.. when abhijeet heard some voice.. and pushed her.. _

"_kaun ho tum" _

_The door opens.. and lights comes.. abhijeet looked at the door and was shocked.. to see tarika standing at the door.. _

"_tarika.. tum yaha"_

_Tarika: haan abhijeet.. mai jaruri kaam se bahar gayi thi.. abhie aayi hun.. aake dekha toh main light band karke rakhi thi.. tumne.. kit hi.. _

_Abhijeet: tum agar abhie aayi ho toh.. mere saath kaun tha.. _

_Tarika: kya? _

_Abhijeet: haan mai gher aaya tumne darwaja khola aur phir kamre mei.. wo _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. mai abhie gher aayi hun toh yaha kaise ho sakti hun… _

_Abhijeet: sach mei tarika.. tumhare jaisi awaas mei.. mujhe laga tum ho.. kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai mujhe.. he sits on bed.. _

_Tarika thinks.. in her mind "roshni.. nahi mai aisa kuch nahi hone dungi.."_

"_Abhijeet tum shant ho jaao.." she gives him water.. to drink.. he drinks.. _

"_tarika sach yakin karo mujhe nahi pata kaun hai wo ladki yaha kyu aayi thi"_

"_haan abhi mai janti hun.. tum itne pareshan maat ho mai daya ko bolti hun wo pata kar lega ki wo yaha kyu ayai thi aur kaun thi wo" _

_Abhijeet places his head on her lap.. "mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha hi kya ho raha hai mere saath aur kyu?"_

_Tarika caressed his hairs.. "sab tek ho jaayega abhijeet.. sab tek ho jaayega.. 5 din ke andar dekhna sab sach sabke samne aa jayega"_

_The days were passing.. tarika and daya were trying best to prove abhijeet innocent.. _

_At the bureau.. _

_Dcp comes.. "kya baat hai yaha itna bada kand ho gaya aur abhijeet sir abhie tak bureau mei hai" _

_Acp: sir. Aap yaha.. _

_Dcp: jab yaha kuch galat hota hai dcp chirole ko yaha aana padhta hai… abhijeet ko uss ladki ki raksha karne ko kaha tha.. na ki ussey marne ko.. _

_Daya: sir abhi tak sabit nahi hua hai ki ussey abhijeet ne mara hai.._

_Dcp: abhijeet goli kiski gun se chali.. _

_Abhijeet: meri sir…_

_Dcp: aur jis samay uska khoon hua tum kaha they_

_Abhijeet: wahi par tha.. _

_Dcp: itna saboot kafi hai.. acp pradyuman.. tumne abhie tak katil ko arrest kyu nahi kiya… _

_Daya: sir.. please.. abhijeet koi katil nahi hai.. _

_Dcp: kaise sabit karogey.. koi saboot hai.. pradyuman.. u have to suspend him.. kyuki itna hi nahi tumhare pyaare officer par uss ladki ke saath jabardasti karne ka bhi iljam hai.. _

_All were shocked.. _

_Daya shouted "sir.. please.. aap aise kaise keh saktey hai abhijeet ke baare mei" _

_Dcp: mera yakeen nahi hai na tumhe toh aapne dost se hi puch lo.. _

_Acp: sir.. aap he moves to abhijeet.._

"_abhijeet dcp sir kya keh rahe hai" _

_Abhijeet: sir.. mai nahi janta.. kuch tek se yaad nahi hai mujhe… uss din mai gher pe tha.. _

_Flashback_

_He came inside the house.. he drank the glass of water.. and took few steps further.. he jerks his head.. and everything becomes blur.. _

_He opens his eyes.. finds himself on bed.. and finds payal beside him.. he gets up… _

"_tum yaha.. mai yaha kaise aaya.. tum yaha kya kar rahi ho" _

_Payal: abhijeet jee.. thank you.. kal humhare beech.. _

_Abhijeet gets up "shut up.. aisa mai kabhie nahi kar sakta.. kabhie nahi mujhe toh yaad bhi nahi hai.. kuch"_

_Payal: kaise yaad hoga aapne sharab joh pee rakhi thi.. dekhiye mai kisise kuch nahi kahungi.. bas aapko waise karna hoga jaisa mai kahungi.. warna.._

_Abhijeet: warna kya haan? warna kya? _

_Payal: wo.. kal joh hua humhare beech.. whispering his ears.. "sabko bata dungi.. keh dungi tumne mere saath jabardasti ki.. aur saboot hongey kalke photographs" abhijeet was shocked.. _

_Flashback_

_Abhijeet: yahi sach hai sir.. aap jante hai maine kabhie sharab nahi pee.. _

_Acp: abhijeet.. itni badi baat chupayi mujhse.. aur wo photographs kaha hai.. jissey wo blackmail kar rahi thi tumhe.. _

_Dcp: iski biwi ke pass joh issey bachne ki koi kasar nahi chod rahi hai.. _

_At the forensic.. _

_Salukhe: tarika itna bada saboot chupaya tumne.. acp ko pata chalega toh janti ho kya hoga?_

_Tarika: janti hun sir.. par yeh photos jooti bhi toh ho sakti hai na. abhijeet kabhie mujhe dhoka nahi de sakta sir.. aur kabhie hum joh dekhtey wo sach nahi hota.. _

_Some voice.. "par saboot ko nazar andaaz nahi kar saktey.."_

_It was dcp, with acp, daya, abhijeet and others.. _

_Dcp: wo photographs mujhe doh.. _

_Tarika: sir.. wo.._

_Abhijeet said: tarika de doh sir ko sab pata chal gaya hai.. _

_Tarika hands him the photographs.. _

"_sare saboot tumhare khilaf hai abhijeet.. you are suspended.."_

_Tarika: sir.. par abhijeet ne nahi kiya hai uska khoon uska khoon toh.. _

_Dcp: aacha saboot hai iss baat ka.. tumhare pass.. _

_Tarika: haan sir hai saboot.. par wo saboot mai nahi dikha sakti.. kyuki mai khud satisfied nahi hun.._

_Dcp: Daya.. arrest him.. _

_Daya was shocked.. "sir.. nahi.."_

_Tarika: sir.. please.. rukhiye.. humhe ek mauka dejiye.. sabit kar saktey hai ki abhijeet begunah hai.. please sir.. _

_Daya: haan sir.. tek hai aapne abhijeet ko suspend kar diya.. par ek mauka toh dejiye issey apni begunahi sabit karne ka.. _

_Dcp looked at all.. who were pleading him.. "tek hai.. tek hai emotional maat karo.. diye tumhe 4 din.. 4 din ke andar andar.. agar kar saktey khudko begunah sabit abhijeet toh karo.. warna.. tum jante ho" _

_He leaves from there.. _

_Returning home.. _

_Abhijeet asked "tarika.. tum kis saboot ki baat kar rahi thi.."_

_Tarika: abhijeet wo.. _

_Abhijeet: batao na tarika.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet maine jab tumhara blood sample liya tha.. toh usmei mujhe kuch gadbaar laga.. _

_Abhijeet: kaisi gadbaar.._

_Tarika: wahi check karwane mei lab leke gayi thi.. mujhe pata chala ki unmei drugs ke kuch ansh hai.. aur shayad wahi drugs ki wajah se tumhe kuch tek se yaad nahi hai.. _

_Abhijeet was shocked.. "kya? tumne yeh baat waha batayie kyu nahi"_

_Tarika: abhijeet mai bata deti par wo file kisine chura li.. aur lab mei se.. maine data delete karwa diya tha.. taki kisiko pata na chale mai chupke se.. _

_Abhijeet: par tarika.. aab kya hoga.. tum ek kaam karo dubara se mera test lelo.. _

_Tarika: koi faida nahi hoga.. abhijeet.. pata chala wo drugs ko 5 din se jyada ho gaya hai.. aab kuch nahi milega.. _

_Abhijeet: chh.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet chinta maat karo abhi waqt hai humhare pass sab tek hoga.. hmm.. kafi time se hum kahi dinner pe nahi gaye.. aaj raat chale.. tumhe aacha lagega.. _

_Abhijeet: hmm.. tek hai chaltey hai par daya.._

_Tarika: usey bhi saath le lengengey.. _

_Abhijeet smiles.. _

_They inform daya.. his pov: kabse tension hi chal rahi hai.. aaj plan bana hai.. mai kyu kabab mei haddi banu inke.. _

_Daya: tarika please.. abhijeet ko aacha lagega.. _

_Tarika: daya par tum jante ho na abhie kuch tek nahi hai.. aise mei_

_Daya: tarika please.. na.. kafi dino se uske chere pe ek muskurahat nahi dekhi hai.. please.._

_Tarika: aacha tek hai.. mai jaati hun tum ussey bejh dena.. _

_Daya smiles.. "thank you bahbhi jee" _

_Tarika hits him lightly.. and leaves.. _

_Daya: abhijeet tumhe restaurant stargold mei jana hai_

_Abhijeet: mujhe tum nahi aa rahe ho.._

_Daya: nahi mujhe bahut kaam hai tum jao tarika wait kar rahi hai tumhara.. _

_He pushed him outside towards the door.. "jaao.." and closed the door.._

"_arey daya.." abhijeet smiles a little.. and he moves.. _

_He reaches at the restaurant.. he goes in.. it was quiet dark.. _

_The waiter "mr abhijeet.."_

_Abhijeet: jee.._

_Waiter: aapki mrs.. aapka intejar kar rahi hai this way sir.. _

_He moves inside.. the songs plays.. tarika forwards her hand.. and abhijeet moves with her.. they dance.. romantically.. abhijeet was about to kiss her.. his phone ringed.. _

"_ek minute tarika" he picked up the call.. "hello"_

_When the person on other side spoke abhijeet was stunned.. "tarika.."_

"_abhijeet kaha ho tum mai tumhara sunsine restaurant mei intejar kar rahi hun" _

_Tarika.. tum kya keh rahi ho.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet tum itne pareshan kyu lag rahe ho.. sab tek hai na.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. wo mai yaha.. he sees the girl leaving.. he follows her.. "tarika tum.. stargold restaurant ke pass pahucho.. jaldi" _

_Tarika: haan mai aati hun.. _

_Abhijeet follows the girl.. "hey ruko.." finally he manages to catch her.. he turns her around… and is shocked to see her.. he could not believe.. _

"_roshni" he utters.. and remains still at his place.. _

**A/n: guys.. very less reviews.. socha ki.. issey bada likhungi par itne kum reviews.. kher.. next chapter I will post only after 130 reviews.. warna nahi.. thank you so much.. for those who review.. regularly.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: hi.. thanks for the reviews guys.. **

_tarika arrives there.. roshni somehow.. frees herself and runs from there.. smiling evilly.. tarika comes to abhijeet.._

"_abhijeet" calls him.. _

_He coming to his senses.. "hmm.. tarika.. wo roshni"_

_Tarika: kya? _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. aab saab samaj aa raha hai mujhe.. uss raat roshni aayi thi gher pe.. aura bhi mere saath wahi thi.._

_Tarika: lekin tum yaha kyu aaye ho.. maine toh sunrise restaurant mei_

_Abhijeet: Tarika mujhe daya ne kaha tha tum mera yaha intejar kar rahi ho.. aur mai yaha aaya toh.. roshni.. aise kaise.. wo wapas aa gayi tarika wo wapas aa gayi.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. mai.. janti hun.._

_Abhijeet was shocked "kya? tum kaise.. sach batao tarika.. please.." _

_Tarika: abhijeet payal urf ishita.. ka khoon roshni ne kiya hai.. _

_Abhijeet: kya? lekin uska ishita se kya lena dena… _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tumhare saath kuch bhi ho raha hai wo sab khel roshni ka racha hua hai… _

_Abhijeet: tum yeh sab kaise janti ho.. tarika.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. wo mai.. and she tells him everything.. _

_Abhijeet shouted.. "tarika itni badi baat chupayi tumne mujhse.. haan" _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tum pehle se hi pareshan they yeh sab bata kar aur pareshan nahi karna chahti thi.. aur yeh ladai mere aur uske beech hai.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. dhav pe toh meri jindagi lagi hai na.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. please… kuch nahi hoga.. mai tumhe begunah sibat karke rahungi.. haan.. _

_Abhijeet hugs her… "I am sorry tarika.. meri wajah se tumhe daya ko kitna kuch sehna padh raha hai"_

_Tarika: nahi abhijeet.. tumhari koi galti nahi hai.. yeh toh roshni ka pagalpan hai.. _

_Abhijeet: lekin wo ashram se bahar kaise aayi.._

_Tarika: maine pata kiya hai.. wo ishita ki madad se waha se bhaag gayi.. _

_Abhijeet: itna bada trap.. par wo aisa kyu kar rahi hai.. chahti kya hai wo.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet… joh wo chahti hai mai aisa nahi hone dungi.. kaise bhi karke.. ussey sach uglwana hi hoga… _

_They went back home… days were passing, daya and tarika were trying their best but all was going in vain.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet aab ek hi rasta hai _

_Abhijeet: kya? _

_Tarika: tum roshni ki baat manlo.. _

_Abhijeet gets up from bed.. "tarika.. tum kya keh rahi ho.."_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. chod doh mujhe.. kam se kam tum begunah toh sabit ho jaaogey.. please abhijeet.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. tum hosh mei ho na.. _

_Tarika: haan hosh mei hun mai… mere jaana hi sahi hai.. bye! She takes her stuff and leaves.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika suno.. please.. tarika.. _

_He moves back inside.. he hits his hand.. hard on table.. he throws away all the things here and there.. _

_He remembers his wedding and proposal with tarika.._

* * *

**"_daya yeh sab kya ho raha hai? kaisi tayari chal rahi hai" _**

**"_boss.. wo tarika ki shaadi ki tayari chal rahi hai.."_**

**_Abhijeet was stunned.. "kya? kiske saath"_**

**_Daya: wahi uska America wala dost sanyug.. kabse keh raha tha tumhe ki kardo propose ussey par nahi.. aab dekho.. chalo chalo ready ho jaao.._**

**_Abhijeet: kya? mai nahi jaane wala.. _**

**_Daya: boss tum aisa kaise kar saktey ho… tarika ko kitna bura lagega.. chalo.. jao ready hoke aao.. jao.. _**

**_Abhijeet: uff.. daya.. tum bhi na.. kaha na nahi jana mujhe.._**

**_Daya: boss.. tumhe meri kasam.._**

**_Abhijeet: areey.. tek hai jaata hun.._**

**_He leaves.. _**

**_He arrives at the venue… no one was there except tarika in wedding dress.. she was looking most prettiest women of the world now for him.. he was lost in her beauty.. she came forward.. _**

**_Tarika: abhijeet.. tum aa gaye.._**

**_Abhijeet came in senses.. "tarika.. tum.. shaadi kar rahi ho?"_**

**_Tarika: haan.. kisina kisi toh toh kar ni hai na shaadi.. _**

**_Abhijeet: haan par.. usssey kyu? _**

**_Tarika: abhijeet.. toh kisse karu.._**

**_Abhijeet took his hand.. "tarika… mai janta hun humesha se mai dher hi karta hun.. par.. I love you.. abhie nahi kafi time se par keh hi nahi pata… please.. maat karo na.. yeh shaadi.."_**

**_Tarika smiled.. then made a sad face.. "abhijeet.. tum itni dher kardi aab yeh shaadi nahi rukh sakti.." left his hand.. and turned to leave.. _**

**_Abhijeet signed in disappointment.. then he hears clap sound.. and laughing sound.. he was shocked.. tarika also started to smile.._**

**"_sorry tarika aab aur jotth nahi bol sakta mai abhijeet se.."_**

**_Purvi: aab toh dulhe raja ne bhi propose kar diya aab toh shaadi kar hi sakti ho na.._**

**_Abhijeet: kya? mai kuch samja nahi.. _**

**_Sachin: sir.. yeh sab plan tha.. _**

**_Abhijeet: aacha.. aur yeh plan kiska tha.._**

**_Daya was hiding behind tarika.. _**

**_Abhijeet: daya.. tum nahi bachogey.. _**

**_He went near him.._**

**_Daya: bachao bhabhi.. tarika smiled.._**

**_Abhijeet: uske peeche se bahar aa.._**

**_Abhijeet.. went.. daya moved.. he got hit with tarika and both fall.. abhijeet was below and tarika above her.. both were staring at each other.. others closed their eyes.. and few turned to other side.._**

**_Daya coughed.. "koi bhul raha hai yaha sab log hai"_**

**_Abhirika.. got up.. _**

**_Salukhe and acp sir comes.. _**

**_Salukhe: aab bahut ho gaya masti aab chale.. shaadi karni hai ki nahi.._**

**_Daya: haan sir issey pehle tum aapna irada badlo abhijeet.. chalo shaadi kar hi lo.._**

* * *

_Abhijeet came out of his thoughts... a tear escaped his eyes.. someone wiped the tear.. abhijeet smiled.._

"_tarika.. tum" but when he looked up his dream shattered.._

_Outside.. _

_Daya: tarika.. abhijeet tum yeh kya kar rahi ho.._

_Tarika: daya mai joh kar rahi hun.. sahi kar rahi hun.. abhijeet ko begunah sabit karne ke liye kar rahi hun.. _

_Daya: ek baat samajlo tarika agar abhijeet ke saath kuch bhi galat hua na toh mai tumhe maaf nahi karunga.. tumhe pakka yakeen hai aasli mujrim aayega.._

_Tarika: aayega nahi aa gayi hai.. _

_They hear.. what is happening inside.. the house by microphone.. and hidden camera.. fit by tarika.._

_Abhijeet: roshni tum yaha kya kar rahi ho.._

_Roshni: wo tarika ne tumhe chod diya par mai kaise chod dun…_

_Abhijeet: please akela chod doh mujhe.. jao tum.._

_Roshni: abhijeet.. tumhare liye maine itna sab kuch kiya.. aur tum mujhe hi jaane ke liye keh rahe ho…_

_Abhijeet: matlab?_

_Roshni: wo.. ishita.. ke saath uss raat tumne kuch nahi kiya tha.. wo sab mera plan tha.. tumhe blackmail karne ka.. taki tum uss tarika ko chod doh.. tum toh bas behos they.. aur humne wo sab pictures nikal li.. yaha tak ki ishita khoon bhi tumne nahi kiya… maine kiya saab.. sirf tumhare liye.. mujhe laga.. ki.. tarika tumhe bachane ke liye tumhari begunahi ka saboot jarur dundhegi.. aur phir mai ussey joh kahungi wo karegi.. abhijeet.. sab mera plan tha.. ishita ko marna pada mujhe.. aur koi rasta nahi tha.. aur maine hi toh tarika ke phone se message kiya tha.. aur kaha tha daya ko ki tumhe dusre restaurant mei bejhdey.. maine tum dono ke haar ek harket pen ajar rakhi hui thi.._

_Tarika and daya look at each other.. tarika recalls.. her being busy with the decorations.. at the restaurant and her phone been missing for a while.. when she asked the manager.. the waiter came and gave to her…_

_Abhijeet: roshni tumne meri jindagi ko bahut bada zakham diya hai.. mai khudko tarika ka gunegar manta raha.. lekin.. please jaao yaha se akela chod doh mujhe.. _

_Roshni: abhijeet nahi please mai pyaar karti hun tumse saath rehna chahti hun tumhare.. aisa maat karo.. please.. _

_Abhijeet: just go.. away from my life.. (shouted)_

_Roshni: nahi tek hai aab tumhe koi nahi bacha sakta fhasi toh tumhe hoke hi rahegi.. _

_Tarika: daya chalo.. andar.. _

_Daya: tarika roshni yeh sab.._

_Tarika: chalo.._

_They enter inside.. "fhasi abhijeet ko nahi tumhe hogi roshni"_

_Abhijeet looked at the direction.. tarika and daya were there.._

_Roshni laughed.. "kaise.. saboot toh sab abhijeet ke khilaf hai"_

_Tarika: lekin tumne khud sab qabool kiya hai.. aur saboot bhi hai.._

_She went.. near the vase.. webcam was there.. "aur yeh raha saboot.. sab kuch record hua hai video ke saath.."_

_Roshni: itna bada dhoka dia tumne mujhe.. tumne toh kaha tha ki tum chali jaaogi abhijeet ki abhijaeet ki zindagi se.._

_Tarika: haan kuch pal ke liye laga mujhe ki aab mai haar gayi hun.. par phir mere deemag mei ek plan aaya.. ab cid officer ki biwi hun toh.. deemag toh lagana hi tha na.._

_Abhijeet smiled.. "natak kiya maine abhijeet se dhur jaane ka.. mai janti thi ussey aise tutha dekh tum jarur aaogi aur tum aayi"_

_Roshni "haha.. bahut chalak ho tum.. par mai aaasani se haar nahi manti.." she takes out a knife.. and holds abhijeet and points knife towards his neck.._

_daya and tarika shocked.. "roshni nahi"_

_Abhijeet: roshni pagal ho gayi ho.._

_Roshni shouted "chup.. ek dum chup.. jara peeche dekho.."_

_few goons were there.. "tumhe kya laga mai akeli hun.. nahi tumse jyada akal hai mujhme abhijeet agar mai tumhare liye kisi ki jaan le bhi sakti hun toh..." pressing knife a bit.. making a cut on his neck.. "aahh.." he utters.. "toh tumhari jaan bhi le sakti hun mai"_

_Tarika shouts "roshni.. abhijeet ko lag jaayegi.. chodo ussey"_

_Roshni: chup.. abhijeet ya toh tum chup chap mere saath chalo warna yahi tarika ki aur daya ki laash_

_Abhijeet: nahi.. mai chal raha hun tumhare saath.. lekin dono ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.. _

_Roshni: tum koi hosiyari maat karna samjhe.._

_She takes him out.. still pointing knife.. on his neck.. _

_Tarika shouts "daya kuch karo.. ruko roshni ko.."_

_Roshni takes abhijeet inside the car.. daya fights with them.. "tarika.. tum sir ko foran inform karo.."_

_She informs the acp sir.. and they track down abhijeet's phone.. _

_Tarika and daya.. follow.. roshni car.. and team from other side.. _

_Abhijeet: roshni.. tum bahut badi galti kar rahi ho.. _

_Roshni: abhijeet.. tum.. she signs in dissapointment.. she takes the gun from the goon and hits on his head hard.. _

_"ahh" abhijeet holds his head.. and falls unconscious.. on roshni's shoulder.._

_Roshni: i am sorry abhijeet.. mai tumhe takleef nahi dena chahti thi.. par mai kya karti.. joh bhi kar rahi hun tumhe aapne pass rakhne ke liye kar rahi hun.. _

_The goon driving told "mam.. wo dono humhara peecha kar rahe hai"_

_Roshni turns back.. "ek kaam karo.. yaha se left le lo.."_

_The goon does so.. he stops the car... as ahead was no road.. _

_"bahar nikalo issey" _

_Goons pull out Abhijeet.. roshni comes out.. daya and tarika stop the car.. and comes out..._

_Roshni: kaha tha na maine mere peeche maat aana kyu aaye? _

_Tarika: roshni.. abhijeet ko chod doh.. please.. yeh ladai humhare beech hai.. _

_Roshni: kaunsi ladai wo toh kabki khatam ho gayi.. samjhi.. abhijeet sirf mera hai.. _

_Daya: roshni.. tum pehle hi bahut gunah kar chuki ho aab aur ek gunah maat karo.. _

_Abhijeet slowly comes to his senses.. he looks.. around.. he pushed the goons.. Roshni holds him.. "abhijeet.. aagey gaye toh mai"_

_Abhijeet: toh kya? ahaan? kya? fhasi hogi mujhe hone doh.. nahi darta mai.. _

_Roshni: mai mar dungi khudko (pointing gun towards her head..)_

_Abhijeet: nahi roshni.. pagal maat bano.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet nahi karegi yeh kuch tum... _

_Roshni: abhijeet tum aache se jante ho mai kya kar sakti hun.. agar tumhara naam aapne haath pe likh sakti hun toh.. mai.. _

_Abhijeet: tek hai mai nahi jaa raha hun.. Tarika comes towards them.. as roshni and abhijeet were busy.. and holds the gun.. _

_Tarika: roshni gun chodo.. _

_the gun came into tarika's hand but roshni was holding it.. at the trigger.. _

_"tarika.. chodo.." the gun was moving sometimes at tarika somethings at roshni.. _

_"goli chal jaayegi.. ruk jao"_

_The gun fires.. everyone froze for a moment... _

_Daya shouts "abhijeeeeeeeeeettttttttt" _

_he moves back ward in pain.. the bullet hit near to his heart.. he is very near to the cliff.. and he falls back.. _

_Tarika shouts.. "abhijeet..."_

_Roshni: abhijeeeet..._

_The gun was in tarika's hand.. she drops down the gun.. _

_Roshni "tumne mere abhi ko maar diya"_

_Tarika crying "nahi maine abhi ko nahi mara" _

_Roshni: aab mai tumhe mar dungi.. roshni picks up the gun and points towards tarika.. and fires.. tarika closes her eyes... it was roshni who was shot.. _

_Tarika shouts "roshni" she lies down on ground flat.. team reaches there and are shocked to see the scenario... _

**A/n: thank you for reading.. sorry but I am not updating further with only 18 reviews.. till it reaches 150 I will not update this story.. and I am serious about it… thanks once again… hope some of your doubts are clear now.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: thank you so much for your reviews.. sorry for late update was busy… **

**Rockstar24rb- thank you so much… **

**Guests- thank you so much…**

**Shrestha- thanks dear.. hehe.. **

**A s anjaana- thank you dear.. take care..**

**Loveabhi- thank you so much..**

**Mistic morning- thanks dear.. **

**Cute smile- thanks dear.. **

**Sanjhana- thanks dear… take care.. **

**Khushi- thank you so much.. **

**Sadia manzoor- thanks dear… take care..**

**Abhirika romance- thank you so much.. take care.. **

**Abhi fan- thank you so much..**

**Kamikaze me- thanks dear.. take care..**

**Humdard duo- thank you so much… **

**Aditi- thank sear.. take care… **

**TD- thank you so much..**

**Abhirika fan- thank you so much..**

**Palak96- thanks dear.. xiao hua tan chua?**

_Tarika: abhijeet.. she is heading towards the cliff.. _

_Daya holds her "tarika ghir jaaogi..."_

_Tarika: daya wo.. abhijeet.. maine abhi ki jaan leli.. dhundho ussey.. jaaoo.. _

_the rescue team comes.. roshni is taken to hospital with purvi.. _

_Rescue member "sir.. waha koi laash nahi mili sir.. bas kuch saman mila hai" _

_It was abhijeet's watch, mobile and torn piece of his bloody shirt.. _

_Daya gets on his knees.. "nahi.. abhi.." and cries.._

_"sir yaha bahut janglii janwar aatey hai ho sakta koi.."_

_Daya moves from there... _

_Salukhe: tarika baache.._

_Tarika looks at him.. "maine.. aapne abhi ki jaan leli.. haan maine marr diya abhi ko.." she cries under his chest.. "abhi..."_

_daya is driving and recalling what happened.. and moments he spent with his buddy.. he could see truck coming and hits.. the car... injhuring himself badly... _

_At hospital.. he is being operated.. doctor informs team.._

_"daya is still critical.. pray kijiye wo jald se jald hosh mei aa jaye"_

_Acp: yeh sab ho kya raha hai? pehle abhijeet.. aab daya.. upar se yeh dcp mere sar pe naach raha hai.. roshni.. kaha se aa gayi.. sabke beech.. kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. _

_Salukhe: haan boss.. yeh sab.. _

_Acp: tarika kaisi hai salukhe.._

_Salukhe: boss.. ussey samjha bujha ke.. neend ki dawa deke sulake aaya hun.. khudko abhijeet ki maut ka jimedar maan rahi hai wo.. _

_Purvi comes running "sir wo roshni"_

_Acp: kya hua?_

_Purvi: sir roshni bhaag gayi.._

_Acp: kya? sachin.. sab jagah khabar kardo.. roshni ko kisi bhi haal mei pakarna hai.. _

_At salukhe's home.._

_Tarika opens her eyes.. and gets up.."sab meri galti hai sab.. na mai abhijeet ko khudse dhur karti.. na roshni ko uske pass aane ka mauka milta aur na yeh sab hota.. maine aapne haatho se abhijeet pe goli chala di.. aapne hi pyaar ko marr diya maine.."_

The bus stops… tarika opens her eyes..

The conductor says "mam.. yeh last stop hai.."

Tarika gets up.. takes her luggage and gets out of the bus.. the bus leaves..

"yeh kaunsi jagah hai.." it was a small village.. "Rampur"

She asked the villager "kya aap bata sakti hai ki aagli bus kab aayegi"

Villager: madam jee.. yeh Rampur hai yaha toh ek haftey mei ek hi bus aawat hai..

Tarika: kya? aab mai ek hafta..

Villager: madam jee chinta maat karo.. aap mere saath chaliye.. wahi ruk jayiega..

Tarika: tum

Villager: mera naam radha hai.. wasie na.. yaha bus aati hai par koi nahi aata.. khali wapas jaati hai.. aap yaha kaise..

Tarika: mai wo meri aankh lag gayi thi aur mai

Radha: chalo koi nahi.. kehtey hai kismet yaha lati hai toh wajah hoti hai..

Tarika was walking with her.. pov: kyu mujhe ehsaas ho raha hai jaise koi aapna hai yaha..

Radha: lejiye madam jee aa gaye.. aap aaram kijiye mai khane ka bandobas karti hun..

Tarika: thank you

Radha confused.. "kya? tanku"

Tarika smiles.. "mera matlab.. shukriya"

Radha: aacha aapne angreji mei humhe shukriya kiya.. toh radha ka jawab bhi.. "you come come madam jee"

Tarika laughs.. "you come come nahi hota.. your welcome hota hai"

Radha: madam jee.. abhie aap hai toh mai sikh hi jaaungi.. abhie mai aapke liye laati hun.. kuch kahane ko..

Radha leaves..

"abhijeet tumhare bina bahut akelapan mehsus kar rahi hun mai.. ek mahina ho gaya hai.. tumhe gaye.. yeh ek mahina kaise kata hai mai hi janti hun.. puri zindagi katna muskil hai.."

Radha comes back with food.. "yeh lijiye.. madam jee.. khana kahiye.. meri chachi ne banaya hai"

Tarika looks at it.. it was bindi ki sabji and roti..

She goes into flashback..

At home..

Abhijeet: aaj toh bahut aachi khusboo aa rahi hai.. kya banaya hai..

Tarika smiles.. "bindi.. ki sabji"

Abhijeet: arey wah.. tarika.. chalo jaldi se doh bahut bhuk lagi hai..

Tarika serves him.. and he eats.. "bahut aacha hai.. mai keh raha tha.. ki tum na roj shyam yeh banaya karo.."

Daya shouts "nahi.. mai roj yeh boring sabji nahi kha sakta.. bhabhi.. aap nahi banogi.."

Abhijeet: daya.. please.. tum yahi banaogi tarika..

Tarika: arrey arrey ladho maat.. daya tumhe tumhara special mil jaayega.. aura bhi tumhe tumhari bindi ki sabji..

Daya: dekha.. kitna khayal hai meri bhabhi ko mera..

Abhijeet: haan.. kabhie humhara bhi soch liya kijiye…

Tarika: chup abhi.. khao khana..

Tarika smiles..

Radha: madam jee aapki smile bata rahi hai aapko kisiki yaad aa gayi..

Tarika: haan wo.. wiping her tear..

Radha: koi baat nahi madam jee.. aap khana kahiye..

She eats…

In Mumbai..

Daya: tarika kaha hai salukhe sir..

Salukhe: daya tarika chali gayi yaha se

Daya was shocked.. "kya? kaha"

Salukhe: pata nahi.. par wo seher se dhur chali gayi..

Daya: nahi wo aise kaise jaa sakti hai.. abhijeet.. ko kho chukka hun mai.. aab agar tarika ko kuch ho gaya toh.. sachin.. pata karo tarika kaha gayi hai.. wapas laana hai ussey.. mana gusse mei ussey bahut kaha maine.. par.. he moves out from the lab..

Rampur

Radha: madam jee.. yeh ghav hai aap nay aha aise kapre maat pahenyega..

Tarika: hmm.. mai samajti hun.. par mere pass jyada nahi hai..

Radha: koi baat nahi mai aapko de dungi..

Tarika smiles.. she wears a saree.. gifted by abhijeet..

Radha: madam jee aayie mai aapko aapna ghav dikhati hun..

Tarika: haan tek hai chalo..

Tarika moves with radha..

Radha: madam jee.. yeh yaha ka sabse khubsurat jharna hai.. aap yaha dekhiye.. mai aati hun chachi bula rahi hai mujhe..

Radha leaves.. tarika is seeing the place.. "abhijeet ko yeh fountains.. kitne pasand hai.."

She moves further.. her saree pallu.. gets stuck.. to the tree.. she tries to free.. it.. and misses her balance.. "aah.." and falls.. into the pond..

"bachao.."

Radha comes.. "madam jee.." she shouts..

A person comes there.. "kya hua?"

Radha: bhaiya wo.. madam jee ghir gayi..

The man jumps into the water.. and saves tarika.. he pulls her out of the water.. radha and other ladies.. come there.. to check her..

Tarika coughs.. and opens her eyes..

Radha: madam jee aap tek hai na..

Tarika: haan mai tek hun.. mujhe kisne bachaya..

Radha: wo.. Adi bhaiya ne..

Tarika pov: aisa kyu laga ki wo abhijeet tha..

Radha: aayie madam jee aap aapni sari badal lijiye.. tand lag jayegi aapko..

Tarika gets up.. and leaves with her.. "radha mai unko thanks bolna chahti hun"

Radha: haan madam jee mai aapko le chalungi.. unke gher..

In evening.. radha and tarika head towards adi house.. radha knocks the door.. a lady about 33 years old opens the door..

Lady "radha tum"

Radha: haan.. didi jee.. mai adi bhaiya hai gher pe

Lady: adi nahi wo kaam se gaye hue hai.. aur yeh kaun hai

Radha: yeh madam jee hai darasal adi bhaiya ne inhe bachaya that oh unhe tanku karne aayi hai..

Lady: aacha adi pata nhi kab tak aayengey..

Tarika: koi baat nahi hum phir kabhie aa jayengey…

Radha and tarika leave..

Tarika: wo kaun thi..

Radha: unki mangetar..

Tarika: aacha.. pov: wo abhi nahi ho sakta.. mera waheem hai.. kabse reh rahe hai wo log yaha

Radha: wo toh yahi rehtey hai bachpan se..

Tarika: aacha…

They walk back to radha's house..

Next day.. tarika goes to see the village.. feels someone's presence around her..

"kyu? lag raha hai koi hai aapna yaha"

Whenever tarika tries to meet adi.. somethings comes in between..

Radha: madam jee lagta hai kismet nahi chahti ki aap adi bhaiya se miley..

Tarika: hmm.. koi baat nahi radha.. waise aaj bus aayegi na..

Radha: haan madam jee.. yeh ek hafta kaise gujar gaya pata hi nahi chala aapke saath..

Tarika: haan radha.. yaha rehke mujhe bahut aacha laga..

Radha: madam jee.. yeh aapke liye ek chota sa.. tofha meri taraf se..

Tarika takes it.. "iski kya jaurarat thi"

Radha: madam jee hum aapne mehman ko khali haath nahi bejhtey..

Tarika hugs her.. they move towards the bus stop….

Lady: madam jee.. aap phir aayengi na yaha..

Tarika: haan mai jarur aayungi aap sabse milne..

The bus arrives.. few people gets down from bus.. tarika is shocked to see them..

Four people are also shocked to see tarika.. the bus leaves.. tarika is still seeing all of them..

Radha: bus wale bhaiya ruko madam jee ko jaana hai.. (shouted) she came back to tarika.. "madam jee.. bus toh chali gayi.. aab aap wapas kaise jaayengi"

The person asked.. "kya yaha rehne ke liye koi hotel.. milega.."

Radha turned.. "saab jee.. yeh ghav hai ghav yaha kuch nahi milega.. aur yaha koi aata jaata nahi hai.. aap sab bhi madam jee ki tarah galat aa gaye hai kya?"

"nahi hum toh sahi jagah pe aaye hai"

Radha: saab jee.. rehne ke liye.. ek gher hai.. aap sab aayie mere saath.. aur madam jee aab aapko ek hafta aur intejar karna hoga wapas jaane ke liye..

Tarika: haan.. radha.. mai wapas jaati hun tumhare gher pe..

Tarika leaves.. eyeing at four people.. "yeh sab yaha kya kar rahe hai"

Radha takes four of them to small house.. and leaves..

The girl "sir tarika yaha hai.."

Person: haan purvi.. tarika yaha hai.. par yaha kya kar rahi hai.. wo aur wapas kyu jaa rahi hai…

Freddy: sir aapne yaha kuch bataya kyu nahi..

Daya: freddy.. sab darr jayengey.. hum yaha tourist banke rahengey.. aur sab janne ki koshish karengey..

At radha's house.. tarika is sitting.. "daya, purvi, freddy sir, Nikhil yaha kya kar rahe hai"

She hears some voice.. and is stunned.. she moves out.. to see.. a man was talking to radha..

Radha: aacha hua aap aa gaye.. adi.. bhaiya..

Adi: kyu? kya hua..?

Radha: bhaiya wo uss din aapne madam jee ki jaan bachayi thi na wo madam jee kabse aapse milna chah rahi hai..

Adi: aacha.. mil letey hai tumhari madam jee se.. kaha hai?

Radha lokks behind.. "haan wo aapke peeche hai"

Tarika is looking the back of the person.. adi turns.. tarika's eyes open wide… adi looks at her… and is bewildered.. tarika moves forwards towards him.. she touches his face.. "abhijeet"

**A/n: hope u liked the chapter… next chapter is also ready will post as soon as crosses.. 190 love u all… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: thank you for your reviews...**

Adi looks at radha.. confusingly.. "kaun abhijeet.. mera naam adi hai.. aapko koi galatfehmi hui hai"

Tarika leaves.. her hand.. "sorry.. meri jaan bachane ke liye hi shukriya"

Adi: ismei shukriya ki kya baat.. aacha radha mai chalta hun.. kaam hai..

Radha: jee bhaiya..

He leaves..

Tarika pov: "yeh abhijeet tha.. par mujhe pehchana kyu nahi.. nahi abhijeet nahi ho sakta.. wo toh.. radha ne khud bataya ki bachpan se yahi rehta hai"

Radha aksed her "madam jee aapne unhe abhijeet kyu kaha?"

Tarika: nahi kuch nahi…

Near the river.. purvi came to see.. she saw tarika.. and talked to her.. taking her to a side..

Purvi: tarika tum yaha.. aur bina batayie chali aayi kitna pareshan ho gaye they sab..

Tarika: sorry purvi par mai kya karti… lekin tum sab yaha

Purvi: haan humhe pata chala ki ishita Rampur ki hai.. aur uska mangetar yahi hai.. shayad ussey humhe koi aur jankari mil jaaye.. itna hi nahi roshni bhi ishita se Rampur ki bus mei mili thi..

Tarika: aab yeh sab karke kya faida abhijeet wapas toh nahi aayega.. na..

Purvi: par unhe insaf toh milna chahiye na..

Tarika: haan par sab saboot toh deh chuki hun tumhe

Purvi: tarika.. jante hai par roshni abhie pakri nahi gayi hai.. lekin tum yaha..

Tarika: haan mai toh kismet mujhe le aayi yaha..

Tarika went back to radha's house.. she asked her..

Tarika: radha.. tum kisi ishita ko janti ho..

Radha: haan madam jee ishita.. ishita.. issi ghav kit hi par madam jee jabse wo seher gayi hai uska koi aata paata nahi hai..

Tarika: aur kuch janti ho ishita ke baare mei

Radha: madam jee uske ek bhai joh kafi saalo se seher mei tha.. ussi ko dhundne wo waha gayi thi..

Tarika: bhai.. mila ussey wo

Radha: haan madam jee.. adi bhaiya hi toh unke bhai hai..

Tarika was shocked.. "kya? phir ishita unke saath"

Radha: madam jee.. yahi mujhe samaj nahi aa raha hai.. adi bhaiya se pucha maine toh unhone kuch kaha nahi..

Tarika pov: kahi adi abhijeet toh nahi hai.. ho sakta hai.. par wo yaha kaise aaya.. Mumbai se 500 kilometer dhur.. kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. daya ko batana hoga iss baare mei..

At night.. tarika was near the waterfall.. waiting for daya..

A person "phirse ghirne ka irada hai kya aapka tarika jee"

Tarika remembered.. same way.. abhijeet used to call her..

"aaj kya irada hai aapka tarika jee"

"tarika jee aaj salukhe sir nahi najar aa rahe hai"

"tarika jee.. aaj aap dinner pe chalengey"

She came out of her thoughts..

Adi complains "Kamal hai jab bhi mai aapse baat karta hun aap pata nahi kaha kho jaati hai"

Tarika: nahi kahi nahi.. aap yaha..

Adi: haan mai toh bas aise hi.. aa piss waqt yaha kya kar rahi hai..

Tarika: bas aise hi.. mujhe pasand hai aisi jagah par aana..

Adi: aacha.. aab mai chalta hun.. gher pe kaam hai..

Tarika smiles.. and he turns to leave.. but something stops him.. he turns back.. smiles.. and leaves from there.. daya comes..

"tarika.. tumne yaha kyu bulaya? Aur tum yaha bina batayei kaise aayi haan? bina puche tumne itna bada kadam utha liya.. maana ki maine tumhe bahut kuch kaha.. par tum"

Tarika: daya.. I am sorry par mai abhijeet ke yaadon se dhur jaana chahti thi.. lekin mai jitna bhagna chahu.. uthna hi aur pass aa jaati hun..

Daya: kya matlab hai tumhara..

Tarika: daya.. mujhe shak hai ki abhijeet zinda hai.. aur yahi hai..

Daya was shocked.. his eyes open wide.. "tarika.. kya keh rahi ho tum.. abhijeet marr chukka hai uski laash mili hai humhe"

Tarika was shocked.. "kya?"

Daya: haan.. tumhare jaane ke baad.. maine wapas investigation ki.. ussi jagah wapas gaya mai aur waha neeche aache se chan bhin ki abhijeet ki laash waha.. salukhe sir ne bhi khud test kiya..

Tarika breaks down.. her hope.. adi being abhijeet is shattered… "nahi wo.. abhijeet hi hai.."

Daya: kaun abhijeet hai.. tarika

Tarika: ishita ka bhai..

Daya: what? Pagal ho gayi ho tum

Tarika: nahi.. maine radha se pucha tha uska kehna hai ki ishita aapne bhai ke liye Mumbai gayi thi.. ishita toh aayi nahi lekin abhijeet ke jaise dikhne wala aadmi hi adi hai.. aur ussey pata kaise nahi aapni behen ke baare mei..

Daya: tarika.. aise kaise ho sakta hai abhijeet ki laash.. wo..

Tarika: tek hai tumhe meri baat ka yakeen nahi hai na.. khud aapni aankon se dekh lo.. chalo mere.. saath.. she takes him.. to adi's house…

They reach there.. "tum yahi ruko.. mai bulati hun abhie adi ko.."

Tarika went towards the door.. she knocked the door.. someone opens the door..

"arey madam jee aap yaha"

Tarika: haan.. mai wo darasal mere ek dost hai wo bhi seher se yaha aaye hai.. unhe yaha ke baare mei kuch pata nahi hai aap unhe todha bata dengey..

Adi: haan jee jarur chaliye..

They move.. daya is shocked to see.. him.. he could believe his eyes.. what he is seeing..

"abhijeet.." he utters.. adi and tarika reaches near to him..

Adi: yeh abhijeet hai kaun? Aapne bhi mujhe dekhke abhijeet kaha aur aapne bhi..

Tarika hit daya lightly.. daya looked at her.. then adi..

"nahi kisiki yaad aa gayi.."

Adi: aacha.. dekhiye waise toh yaha kuch hai nahi dekhne ko.. aap log yaha kyu aake aapna time waste kar rahe hai.. kher… as you wish.. mai chalta hun.. he leaves..

Daya: tarika yeh abhijeet hai

Tarika: tum

Daya: haan tarika.. mai aapne abhi ko pehchan mei koi galti nahi kar sakta.. I am sure.. kuch toh hai.. joh humse chupa hua hai..

Tarika: daya mujhe bhi yakeen hai yeh abhijeet hai par tumne kaha tha ki..

Daya: haan tarika par maine tumhe bataya nahi wo laash ka cehra puri tarah se bigra hua tha.. shakal se pehchana bahut muskil…

Tarika: I am sure ki yeh abhijeet hai.. par sach kaise pata lagayengey hum..

Daya: humhe iske gher pe najar rakhni hogi.. aur gher ki talashi leni hogi kuch toh milega hi.. aur yeh kaam tum kar sakti ho tarika..

Tarika: mai..

Daya: haan tum..

Tarika: tek hai

Daya: kar logi na

Tarika: haan daya.. tum shayad bhul rahe ho mai senior inspector abhijeet ki wife hun..

Daya smiles.. "isliye toh tumhe keh raha hun"

Tarika: aacha mai chalti hun

And she leaves.. "I hope tarika tum joh keh rahi ho sach ho.. kyuki mai khud chahta hun adi hi abhijeet ho.."

Daya goes back to the place where others were staying.. and tells them about his and tarika's doubt..

Purvi: mai abhi abhijeet sir se milne jaa rahi hun..

Daya: nahi purvi.. nahi sabar karo.. ek baar sab tek hone doh.. phir jee bharke dekh lena ussey aur dhantna bhi…

Purvi smiles.. wipes her tear..

Next day.. tarika went to adi's house.. a bit tensed.. she recalled..

"tarika itna nervous ho jaogi toh kaam begar sakta hai"

"abhijeet yeh mere roz ka kaam nahi hai.."

"sorry jaan par mere pass aur koi choice nahi hai.." he said romantically..

"hmm okay.. shaadi ki hai tumse.. jhelna toh padega hi.."

She smiles.. and relaxes herself.. a bit.. and knocks the door..

Adi opens the door.. "tarika jee aap yaha"

Tarika: kyu mai nahi aa sakti

Adi: nahi aayie na…

Tarika comes in.. "gher kafi aacha hai.. ek dum clean.."

Adi: mujhe saaf gher pasand hai..

Tarika smiles.. in her mind.. "abhi.. hi ho tum.."

Adi: aap kuch lengi..

Tarika: chai.. aapko aata hai banana…

Adi: haan par gher mei dudh nahi hai aap wait kijiye mai leke aata hun..

Adi leaves.. tarika smiles.. her pov: aacha hua kal raat daya ne yah ape billi chod di.. aur dudh gayab ho gaya.. itne time mei mai aaram se dekh sakti hun..

She starts searching.. each and every possible places.. she could.. inside the cupboard.. a drawer was locked.. yeh lock hai.. she thinks.. she takes out her hair clip.. and opens the drawer.. she finds something.. and is shocked.. she picks up something and closes.. it.. as she hears someone coming..

Adi comes in with the milk..

Tarika: aacha mai chalti hun..

Adi: chai toh peeti jayie..

Tarika: nahi phir kabhie tabiyat todhi tek nahi lag rahi hai

Adi: aacha mai aapko chod dun?

Tarika: nahi mai chali jaungi.. tarika moves out.. eyeing at something…

Here daya was waiting for her.. with purvi and freddy.. as soon as she comes..

Daya asked "tarika kuch mila"

She seemed lost.. purvi shook her.. "tarika.. tarika"

Tarika looked at her.. "haan"

Purvi: kuch mila tumhe waha?

Tarika nodes yes..

Daya: kya?

Tarika: yeh roshni ka ear ring hai

Daya: haan toh? Lekin yeh yaha

Tarika: daya yeh wahi ear ring hai uss din jab roshni ko hospital laaya gaya tha tab usne yeh pehna tha..

Daya: kya?

Tarika: haan..

Daya: kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai yeh case toh aur ulajta jaa raha hai.. aur kuch mila…

Tarika: nahi.. and she leaves.. daya saw… her leaving..

Purvi: kya soch rahe hai sir?

Daya: purvi mujhe lagta hai tarika kuch chupa rahi hai ussey kuch aur bhi mila hai waha…

Tarika was walking towards radha's house.. her pov: jab tak mai confirm nahi kar leti joh mai soch rahi hun sahi hai.. tab tak mai iske baare mei daya ko nahi bataungi… par yaha mai kaise pata lagaungi.. radha se hi baat karni hogi mujhe…

Radha comes to her "madam jee aap kaha gayi thi"

Tarika: radha.. mujhe tumhari madad chahiye..

Radha: jaan madam jee kahiye na

And she tells her something.. "madam jee ek jagah hai.. shayad waha aapko madad mil jaaye"

Tarika: kya tum mujhe waha le sakti ho?

Radha: madam jee abhie?

Tarika: haan abhie..

Radha: chaliye..

She takes her to the place.. and she figures out something.. which shocks her… she runs to the water fall.. let's the water fall on her face… tears rolled down her eyes…. she sits on the small rock.. and cries…

Adi passed by.. he feels something.. tear in his eyes… "meri aakh mei se aansu" he wiped it… he looked where he saw tarika crying.. "kyu barbaar mai inki taraf akarshit hota hun.. aisa lagta hai jaise kuch hai joh baar baar mujhe inki taraf khich raha hai.." he moved forward towards her… he touched her shoulder.. tarika lifted her head up.. turned.. and hugs him..

"aap roh kyu rahi hai"

Tarika says..

**A/n: hope u liked it.. please R &amp; R again reviews gayab ho gaye! mai bhi gayab ho jaau? hmm next update 210 hone ke baad.. warna nahi**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: here is the chapter thanks for those who reviewed..**

"abhi.. tum mere abhi ho.."

Adi leaves her.. "yeh aap kya keh rahi hai?"

Tarika: mai sach keh rahi hun..

Adi: aapko galat fehmi hui hai.. kuch

Tarika: nahi abhijeet mujhe kuch galatfehmi nahi hui hai.. mai tumhe sab samjhati hun.. suno.. tum ek cid officer ho Mumbai mei.. senior inspector abhijeet.. aur.. mai tumhare patni.. hoon.. aur wo joh tha wo daya tumhare dost.. tumhare bhai.. sab aacha chal raha tha par wo roshni aa gayi aur sab badal gaya.. she tells him everything.. and shows him what she found at his home…

Adi shouted.. "shut up.. tumhe lagta hai ki mai tumhare yeh bakwaas ko manlunga.. kabhie nahi.. tum jooth keh rahi ho.." he pushes her tarika falls down and moves from there… tarika was in tears… daya and purvi comes rushing to her..

Purvi picks up tarika.. "tarika…"

She hugs her.. "purvi.. wo abhi hai humhara abhijeet hai… wo mujhe uske gher se roshni ka wo ear ring mila.. jab wo waha thi.. aur toh aur mujhe abhijeet ki wo shirt bhi mili… khoon laga hua tha uspe.. maine test bhi kiya wo abhijeet hi hai.. itna hi nahi mujhe uss cupboard mei se.. abhijeet ka batch bhi mila tha.."

Daya: kya? tarika tumne yeh pehle kyu nahi bataya..

Tarika: mai pehle khud confirm karna chah rahi thi.. daya.. abhijeet wo aise behave kar raha hai jaise ki wo..

Daya: kuch toh hai tarika.. sach humhe wo ladki batayegi.. joh uski mangetar banke reh rahi hai..

Here a girl enters inside a dark room.. a person was sitting on chair..

"kaisa chal raha hai sab"

The person speaks "sab plan ke mutabit hi chal raha hai.. aapke kehne par main ussey wo drugs de rahi hun.."

"bahut aache bas kuch din aur phir tumhe yeh sab nahi karna padega…"

Person: jee jaisa aap kahe.. mai chalti hun wo aata hi hoga..

The person leaves from there..

At radha's house..

Radha was looking something.. someone taps her.. she turns.. "madam jee aap"

Tarika: haan mai kya hua tum aise ghabra kyu gayi

Radha: nahi kuch nahi.. (hesitantly) aap baitiye mai khana lati hun

She leaves tarika doubts.. "yeh mere kamre mei kya dhudh rahi thi"

Daya meets adi..

Daya: mujhe tumse baat karni hai abhijeet..

Adi angry "arey tum sab toh peeche hi padh gaye kitni baar kaha hai mai abhijeet nahi hun"

Daya: tum abhijeet ho.. ek baat batao.. kya tumhe sab yaad hai..

Adi: iss sabse kya matlab

Daya: bas batao..

Adi: nahi toh?

Daya smiles.. "matlab yeh hai ki tum kuch aisa le rahe ho roj joh tumhe nahi lena chahiye.."

Adi: kya bakwass kar rahe ho tum..

Daya: please ek baar meri baat mano.. tum bas ek din.. kuch bhi maat kaho.. phir dekho..

Adi: mai aisa kuch nahi karne wala..

Daya: please.. ek baar.. taki humhe tasali ho jaaye.. ki jaisa hum soch rahe hai waisa please..

Adi: tek hai.. aakhri baar tum logo ki baat man raha hun mai…

Daya smiles..

Adi goes back to his house.. purvi and freddy keeps an eye.. at home..

Taniya: yeh lijiye aapka juice..

Adi takes it.. he is about to drink.. he remembers.. he throws it out throw window.. and keeps the glass back.. in evening… he throws the tea also.. at night.. the food..

Taniya: aap kha kyu nahi rahe ho?

Adi: hmm.. kha raha hun..

Taniya: roti aise ki aisi hai kahiye

Adi nodes.. and takes the bit.. he finishes it…. nothing happens.. he sleeps.. something flashes in front of his eyes.. he wakes up with a jerk..

"yeh sab kya tha.."

At night daya and tarika were spying..

Daya: tarika.. aab mujhe pura yakeen hai ki yeh abhijeet hai aur iski yaadasht wapas na aa saktey..

Tarika completes the sentence.. "isliye issey kuch milake detey hai.."

Daya: haan.. tarika..

Adi feels pain in his head.. "yeh aachank sar dard kyu ho raha hai? pehle toh nahi hua.." he gets up.. and goes to kitchen.. he drinks the water.. and keeps the glass back.. but his eyes catches something.. he picks up.. and tries to read what is written.. "yeh toh koi packet hai.. par yeh hai kya?" he keeps it inside his kurta pocket.. and leaves… next morning.. he goes out.. near the jherna..

Daya: maine kaha tha na..

Adi: dekho mujhe kuch samaj nhi aa raha hai.. yeh aachank mujhe sar dard aur wo dhundli tasveere dikhni

Daya: kyuki yeh sab tumhare jindagi ka hissa hai.. dekho agar tum aise hi wo juice, chai na peeyo toh tumhe sab yaad aane lagega..

Adi: hmm.. wo yeh mujhe mila.. pehle kabhie dekha nahi gher mei…

He hands him the packet. Tarika takes it and checks.. is shocked. "yeh.."

Adi: kya hua aap itna shock kyu ho gayi?

Tarika looks at daya.. "aap sunne ke baad bahut gussa hongey aur shayad aap Taniya kop e chilangey"

Adi: kya hua hai aap batayie

Tarika: yeh bahut hi dangerous drugs hai… issey agar din mei 3 se 4 baar liya jaaye roj toh humesha ke liye yaadasht jaa sakti hai..

Adi was shocked like hell.. "kya?" he feels angry.. daya and tarika know what he is gonna do.. they stop him..

"abhijeet please ruk jao"

Adi: aap sab mere rastey mei maat aayie.. mujhe sach janna hai..

Daya: sach hum bhi janna chahtey hai.. lekin agar tum gussey mei ussey puchogey toh hum aasli mastermind tak nahi pachuch paayegney..

Adi: kya?

Daya: haan samajne ki koshish karo.. wo akele yeh sab nahi kar sakti..

Adi: toh kya karu mai..

Tarika: tum bas humhari baat mantey jaao.. wo kuch bhi peene ko kahey maat peeyo.. aur ek minute.. yeh lo.. yeh dawai hai yeh tumhe recover karne mei madad karengi issey tumhe jaldi yaad aayega..

Adi: aapke pass yeh dawai kaise

Tarika: wo abhijeet ko kabhie kabhie toh emergency ke liye

Adi: tek hai.. and he leaves..

Daya: tarika mujhe ispe bharosa nahi hai.. gusse mei yeh kuch bhi kar sakta hai..

Tarika: mujhe bhi nahi hai najar rakhni hogi..

The day passed.. adi followed what tarika and daya told him to do.. so… but adi was feeling pain and some blur images.. disturbing him.. he feels relief with tarika's medicine..

Taniya: aap yeh juice pe lijiye..

Adi was feeling pain in his head "nahi mujhe kuch nahi peena"

Taniya: issey aapko aaram milega..

Adi irritated.. in anger he throws the glass.. "kaha na samaj nahi aatey tumhe kuch.. aur yeh peelake.. marna chahti ho mujhe haan"

Taniya was super scared…

Daya: ho gaya.. kaam..

Tarika: don't worry mai dekhti iss Taniya ko.. tarika comes inside..

"aab sach tum bologi"

Taniya: kya? aap kya keh rahe hai mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai..

Tarika angry.. holds her and slaps… "aab batao kaun ho tum"

Taniya cries.. "mai.. inki koi mangetar nahi hun.. mujhe toh paise deye gaye they yeh sab karne ke liye"

Daya: paiso ke liye tum kisiki jindagi ke saath khel gayi..

Taniya: mujhe paiso ki jarurat thi.. seher mei mere bhai ka ilaj chal raha hai..

Tarika: aab batao.. yeh sab kaise shuru hua?

Taniya: ek aurat kuch mahino pehle aayi thi yaha reporter banke.. ussi van mei mai aur yeh they.. uss waqt inki haalat bahut kharab thi aisa laga jaise kahi khayi se ghire ho.. phir uss aurat ne inka ilaj pass ke wedh se karwaya aur phir ussey maar diya.. (crying) phir jab inhe hosh aaya toh inhe kuch yaad nahi tha.. madam jee ke kehne par maine inhe adi bataya aur khud Taniya ban gayi..

Adi: meri jindagi koi khel nahi hai.. samjhi..

Daya: abhijeet shant ho jaao..

Abhijeet: mujhe nahi yaad hai kuch mai kaun hun.. abhijeet adi.. nahi.. mai kuch dher akela rehna chahta hun.. he moves out from there..

Tarika: abhijeet suno toh..

Freddy: sir iska kya karna hai..

Daya: yeh toh aab Mumbai jaayegi.. jail mei.. ek cid officer ke saath yeh sab kiya hai isne.. uss ladki ka cehra banwao.. purvi kahi se koi aisa banda dhunke laao joh sketch bana sakta hai..

Purvi: jee sir…

Tarika: purvi radha.. ko pata hoga.. ussey puchlena

Purvi: hmmm

And she leaves.. she was on the way going.. when she saw abhijeet standing with tears in his eyes.. someone pats purvi.. she turns..

Radha: madam jee kya hua?

Purvi: radha aacha hua tum mil gayi

Radha: kya hua? aapko kuch chahiye tha

Purvi: haan mujhe na koi aisa aadmi chahiye joh sketch bana saktey..

Radha: kya.. stetc

Purvi: sketch.. matlab chitr

Radha: aacha.. hai ek aayie..

Purvi: haan chalo.. purvi looks back.. but abhijeet was not there.. "yeh abhijeet sir kaha chale gaye.."

Radha: madam jee chaliye

Purvi comes.. with her.. then she comes with the man.. to the house where adi (abhijeet) was living…

Daya: ladki ka sketch banwao.. samjhi..

Taniya nodes.. and does so.. daya and tarika look at the sketch.. and are shocked.. "roshni"

One girl smirks from window.. and leaves..

Daya: abhijeet ko batana hoga.. shayad ussey kuch yaad aa jaye.. par wo hai kaha..

Purvi speaks "sir maine unhe wahi nadi ke pass dekha tha.."

Daya: hum jaake dekhtey hai.. tab tak tum iska intejam karo.. Mumbai bejhne ka..

Purvi: jee sir..

Freddy, tarika, pankaj and daya move out.. they look for abhijeet.. but does not find him anywhere…

Daya: pankaj tum uss taraf dekho.. aur freddy tum uss taraf.. mai idher dekhta hun..

They search the whole village… but abhijeet is nowhere to be found…

Tarika: daya abhijeet kaha chala gaya?

Daya: tarika.. mujhe lagta hai ki abhijeet ko gayab kiya gaya hai…

Tarika: matlab.. ki roshni yahi hai issi ghav mei aur uske saath ghav ke kuch log mile hue hai..

Daya: haan tarika.. abhijeet ko dhundha hi hoga.. kisibhi haal mei..

Tarika pov: nahi aab mai abhijeet ko kho nahi sakti.. aur aab jyada din tak mai yeh baat chupa bhi nahi sakti kissi se.. she puts her hand on her stomach.. and smiles..

Here in a dark room..

A person on the chair.. "uthao issey.. bahut aaram kar liya aab action ka waqt hai.."

A man pours water on abhijeet's face… he opens his eyes.. but it is too dark to identify anyone.. the person gets up from chair and comes in dem light.. abhijeet looks at the person.. and is shocked..

"tum" he utters..

**A/n: I am ending this story in next 2 chapters because reviews were very less… thanks.. a lot for your support… **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: thank you for your support I am continuing it further only for my 15 reviewers… otherwise I could have ended this in this chapter only… **

All the villagers were gathered…

A villager "sarpanch jee kya hua iss samay aapne hum sabko bulaya.."

Daya: humne bulaya hai aap sabko yaha..

Radha: saab log..

Sarpanch: kya ho gaya saab jee..

Daya: dekhiye hum log cid Mumbai se hai.

Radha: CID matlab police…

Tarika: dekhiye aap log galat maat samjayie par joh aadmi yaha adi banke reh raha tha wo asal mei ek cid officer abhijeet hai jisse dhoke se yaha adi banaya gaya hai…

A lady: agar wo cid aafiser hai toh humhara adi kaha pe hai..

Some comes and says.. "Wo marr chukka hai.."

All turn and see.. Sachin, Salukhe, Nikhil were there…

Daya: tum log yaha kaise..

Sachin: sir.. socha aapko batadey wo laash adi ki hai, ishita bhai

Salukhe: haan daya.. unn dono ke dna ke kafi components miltey hai..

Daya: sir wo tek hai par abhijeet..

Salukhe: kya hua?

And tells them all..

Salukhe: oh no.. jarur yaha kuch gadbaar hai…

Villager: saab par aap sabne humhe yaha kyu bulaya hai

Daya: kyuki.. abhijeet gayab hai.. aur humhe shaq hai aapmei se koi mila hua hai inn sab mei..

Sarpanch: dekhiye saab hum sab mamuli majdhur hai.. hum kuch galat nahi kartey..

Daya: lekin jab paiso ka mamla aata hai toh koi sareef nahi rehta.. samjhe… sachin, Nikhil, purvi.. ek ek gher chan maaru koi jagah nahi chodni hai…

Sarpanch: saab yaha kuch aise log hai jinpe bharosa kiya jaa sakta hai.. aapke kaam aa jayengey…

Daya: tek hai..

They start looking..

A person: sarpanch jee aise kaise kisike gher mei kaise koi dekh sakta hai…

Sarpanch: chup kaam karne doh aapna unlogo ko.. kisiki jindagi ka sawal hai.. aur yaha se kisine bhi madad ki hai toh ussey chodunga nahi mai ghav se bahar kar dunga..

All get everywhere each house.. but all went in vain.. they found nothing..

Daya aksed sarpanch "yaha aas pass koi purani imarat, haveli, gher kuch.. khandar.. kuch toh hoga..

Sarpanch thinks… "nahi saab yaha aisa kuch nahi hai.."

At the place..

Abhijeet: "tum.. toh wahi ho na.."

Person: haan tumne toh mujhe pehchan liya.. tumhare officers tumhe dekho kaise pagalo ki tarah dhudh rahe hai… pure ghav mei lekin yaha kabhie nahi pahuch paayengey… jante ho maine kitni koshish ki tumhe sabse dhur karne ki..

Abhijeet: toh tumne kiya hai yeh sab haan

Person: haan maine.. mera plan toh tha tarika ko marna par dekho goli tumhe lag gayi aur tum kayi mei ghir gaye.. tumhe toh mujhe thank you kehna chahiye.. tumhare jaan bacahyi hai maine..

Abhijeet smiles.. "pal pal maar rahi ho.. issey toh aacha hota mai marr hi jaata.. janti ho unn logo ki aankhon maine sachai dekhi hai aur tumhare aanko mei fareeb dikh raha hai.."

Roshni comes close to him.. puts knife on his neck.. "yaadasht chali gayi par tumhare akar nahi gayi.. tarika ne yaha aake galti kardi mera plan fail kar diya.."

Abhijeet: kismet ya tum jitni bhi koshish karlo.. rishton ko todh nahi sakti.. aab toh yaaken hai mujhe wo log sab sach keh rahe hai roshni..

Roshi: tarika.. tarika.. tarika.. 5 saal pehle bhi tumne mujhe dhoka diya tha.. aaur aab.. mai tumhe zinda nahi chodungi.. agar tum mere nahi ho saktey toh mai tumhe kisika nahi hongey dungi.. she smirks…

And stabs abhijeet.. "Tarika.."

Tarika feels something.. due to a lot of stress.. she faints..

Purvi: tarika.. tarika..

Few ladies lay her on the cot.. an old checks her..

"arey yeh laundiya toh pedh se hai.."

Purvi was shocked.. "kya?"

"haan 2 mahine.. ho gaye hai issey"

Purvi pov: matlab tarika yaha aanse pehle pregnant thi usne humhe kuch bataya kyu nahi…

After a while tarika opens her eyes.. holding her head.. purvi gives her water..

"tarika lo pani"

Tarika drinks the water… purvi takes back the glass.. "tarika tumne bataya kyu nahi aapni pregnancy ke baare mei"

Tarika looks at her with teary eyes.. "kyuki mai chahti thi ki yeh good news abhijeet khud tum logo ko dey par phir wo hadsa ho gaya.. maine socha tha ki roshni pakri jaayegi.. aur mai abhijeet ko bata dungi par.. wo" closes her eyes.. purvi consoles her..

Purvi: tarika don't worry.. abhijeet sir ko sab yaad aa jayega.. bas ek baar wo mil jaaye..

Tarika: purvi pata nahi kyu mujhe lag raha hai abhijeet bahut badi muskil mei hai

Purvi: tum jyada stress maat lo hum sab milke unhe dhund lengey aur iss baar unhe kuch nahi hone dengey.. hmm..

Tarika nodes.. but worries..

Team returns with a disappointment..

Daya: mai haar nahi maunga.. ussey dundhke hi rahunga…

Next day.. they searched again… nearby places also but could not get.. anything… tarika was tensed.. then she realized..

"daya.." she calls him..

Daya: haan tarika kya hua?

Tarika: humne haar jagah check kiya par ek gher check nahi kiya…

Daya: kaunsa?

Tarika: radha ka gher..

Daya: radha.. par wo

Tarika: daya please check kartey hai na…

Daya nodes.. he along with Nikhil and purvi check's radha house.. purvi trips.. "aah.." then she finds something… she removes the cloth on the floor..

"sir yaha aayie.."

Daya and others go.. and are shocked.. "khufiya darwaja" tarika is shocked too.. they went down..

Daya: Nikhil… sarpanch jee se kaho radha ko pakarke rakhe aur kuch log bejhe..

Nikhil: jee sir.. he rushes up.. other check the whole area.. daya finds rope and some blood traces.. salukhe comes.. he checks it.. "AB+"

Daya: abhijeet ka blood group.. yahi kahi hoga abhijeet..

Radha comes along with few people.. "yeh saab mere gher"

Purvi: jyada natak maat karo sach batao..

Radha: madam jee mai sach keh rahi hun mujhe iske baare mei kuch nahi pata mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha.. iske baare aur..

Daya: tumhara gher hai aur tumhe hi nahi pata aisa ho hi nahi sakta..

Sarpanch: saab yeh sahi keh rahi hai yeh gher iske dada ne banwaya tha aur yeh khufiya tehkhana bhi.. kuch log hi jante hai iske baare mei..

Radha: saab mai sach kehti hun maine aaj tak koi galat kaam nahi kiya.. aur mujhe yeh sabke baare mei kuch nahi paata tha.. (crying)

Tarika: daya mujhe nahi lagta ye juth bol rahi hai.. itne din rahi hun mai iske saath…

Daya: hmm… iska baad mei dekengey pehle abhijeet ko dekhle.. ek ek kauna dekho..

They search everywhere.. daya sees something.. and is shocked.. he shouts.. "abhijeet"

Listening to daya's voice all come rushing… there.. they saw daya staring at something.. and standing still at his place.. they all look at the place and become shocked..

"abhijeet sir"

"abhijeet…"

Were heard..

Daya: khade kya ho.. pani band karo…

Nikhil: sir mai dekhta hun..

Nikhil search..

It was a glass box… water flowing inside and abhijeet been tied in… the water level had already reached near to his mouth.. and he is struggling.. to get air..

Tarika shouted "daya kuch karo warna abhijeet andar hi"

Daya: hmm.. kuch karta hun.. he takes the stick which was in one man hand.. and tries to break the glass… but it was not useful.. daya was having tears in his eyes.. he hit the glass.. "abhi.. abhi.."

Laughing sound of someone is heard…

"kya hua? itni jaldi haar manli.."

Tarika: roshni…

Roshni: sorry tarika.. tum toh marri nahi aab abhijeet ko marna padega.. tum logo ke pass bas 15 minute… bacha saktey ho toh bachalo ussey.. warna..

Team gets into fight with goons.. with help of villagers… purvi gets hold of roshni..

"bas bahut khel khel liya tumne roshni.."

Tarika: tumne wapas aake bahut bad galti ki roshni.. tumhe toh aab saza hogi…

Daya: ek tarika hai glass todhne ka.. jitni bhi lakdiya hai unhe band detey hai… aur phir glass tuth sakta hai..

Tarika: daya jaldi karo.. waqt nahi hai humhare pass…

Radha runs out… they join the sticks and try to break it.. but all went in vain.. radha comes back with few people caring rock…

Radha: saab jee yaha ke nadi ke pattar mei bahut takat hai issey yeh glass jarur tuth jaayega..

Daya smiles.. he wipes his tears.. and breaks the glass.. they pull out abhijeet.. untie him.. who was unconscious..

"abhijeet aankhe kholo… abhijeet"

Salukhe checks him.. "daya fefdo mei kafi pani bhar gaya hai.. pani nikalna hoga"

Daya presses his chest.. and water pops out from his mouth… salukhe rubs his palm…

Sarpanch says "saab yaha se 20 kilometer ki dhuri pe ek seher hai waha ek haspatal bhi hai.."

Salukhe: daya issey waha leke chaltey hai.. iske peth se khoon bhi nikal raha hai..

Daya nodes… "purvi sachin tum unn logo ka intejam karo.. hum abhijeet ko hospital leke jaatey hai"

Roshni gets chance.. she pushes tarika who was standing beside her.. and tarika falls flat on her belly.. "aahh" holding her stomach.. all shock…

Purv: tarika..

Abhijeet and tarika both were rushed to the hospital…

Doctor who checked tarika.. "dekhiye sir iss cases mei aksar bacha maa ki kok mei hi dhum todh leta hai we are trying our best.."

Here abhijeet is been operated..

Daya: yeh sab kya ho raha hai.. musibat kum hi nahi ho rahi hai.. khushiya darwaje tak aati hai par dabey par wapas chali jaata hai..

**A/n: so.. who will survive? Will the child be safe? Will abhijeet gain his memory back? Is this the end of abhirika? Keep waiting.. **

**Thank you.. good news.. I am not ending it soon.. for only my regular reviewers.. **

**Please do review.. guys.. warna mai sad end kar dungi iska.. hehe.. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: thank you to all for your reviews..**

Saakshi- thank you so much…

AS Anjaana- thank you dear… take care..

Rockstar24rb- thanks dear… take care..

Mesmerizing nature- thank you so much take care…

Mistic morning- thank you so much take care…

Artanish- thank you so much take care…

Shrestha- thank you so much take care…

Loveabhi, khushi, cute smile, - thank you so much take care…

Kamikaze me- thanks dear.. and ut prediction is 100% correct.. :P haha.. same pinch…

TD- thank you so much take care…

To all guests - thank you so much take care…

Humdard duo, aditi, drizzle1640, priti, sanjana- thank you so much take care…

* * *

The doctor who examined.. tarika.. comes out..

Daya asked "doctor tarika kaisi hai?"

Doctor: sir wo khatre se bahar hai par

Purvi: par kya doctor?

Doctor: I am sorry but we could not save the child…

Purvi was in tears… "sir.. yeh"

The doctor leaves..

"sambalo purvi khudko.. tarika ko tumhe hi sambalna hai.."

After an hour the operation theatre door opens.. and.. doctor comes.. daya hopes for something good from here…

Doctor says "he is out of danger.. aap waqt rehtey unhe yaha le aaye.."

Daya gets relief.. "thank you doctor"

Doctor: par unka dhyan rakhiyega.. ghav kafi gehra hai.. aur phir unki shayad brain ke hissey mei purani chot hai..

Daya: haan doctor..

Doctor: his mind need to rested.. aapko dhyan rakhna hoga unhe koi stress na ho.. aur haan unpe kisibhi baat ka dabav nahi padna chahiye warna it could be critical for him…

Daya: doctor hum dhyan rakhengey..

Purvi: sir tarika aur abhijeet sir.. unhe toh kuch yaad hi nahi aaya.. kaise sambalengey sab kuch

Daya: life mei aisa waqt aata hai purvi jab sab bahut muskil hota hai…. sambalna hoga.. tum tarika ke pass jao mai abhijeet ke pass jaata hun..

Purvi nodes…

She enters inside tarika's room.. tarika opens her eyes.. she sees purvi and gives her a smile…

"purvi… abhijeet kaisa hai?"

Purvi answered "sir tek hai.. khatre se bahar hai.."

Tarika: phir tumhare chehre pe itni udassi kyu hai.. batao na.. kya baat hai tum inti pareshan kyu ho..

Purvi: tarika.. wo.. accident.. tumhare bacha.. abort ho gaya.. closes her eyes..

Tarika's eyes opens wide.. she places her hand on her belly and cries silently..

"purvi.. mera bacha marra nahi hai wo shahid hua hai.. usne aapne papa ko ek nahi jindagi di hai.. hai na purvi.."

Purvi in tears.. nodes.. "haan.. tarika" and hugs her..

"tum aaram karo.. hmm"

Tarika nodes.. "abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya"

Purvi: nahi tarika..

In ICU

Abhijeet regains his conscious.. daya smiles.. "abhi" abhijeet looks at him.. he tries to get up..

"nahi abhi.. doctor ne aaram karne ko kaha hai"

But he does not listen to him and tries again.. daya signs and helps him..

"wo.. tarika jee kaisi hai"

Daya: abhijeet wo.. tarika..

"kya hua? tek hai na wo" he aksed again…

"haan abhi wo tek hai.. tum aaram karo tab mai doctor se baat karke aata hun ki tum wapas Mumbai kab jaa saktey ho.. waha jaake tumhe sab jaldi yaad aa jayega.." he excuses himself and leaves…

"aisa kyu laga jaise kuch chupa rahe hai" he thought..

The nurse gave him sedative and he rested…

Daya came to tarika..

"daya.. mujhe abhijeet se milna hai..?"

Daya: pehle tum tek ho jaao.. tarika..

Tarika: mai tek hun.. ussey kuch yaad aaya?

Daya nodes no… "doctor ka kehna waqt lagega.."

Tarika gets up..

Purvi: tarika kya kar rahi hun abhie.. tum kamjor ho..

Tarika looks at her.. "purvi mai itni bhi kamjor nahi hun ki aapne pati ko sambal sakhu.." she gets up and moves to abhijeet's room..

**Kyun khwabon pe tere saaye hai,**

**Dil kyun hai tanha mera**

**Kyun khamoshi hai zubaan pe meri**

**Ashkon se keh paun na**

**Kyun dard hai itnaaa**

**Tere ishq main**

**Rabba ve rabba ve**

**Rabba ve rabba ve**

She comes and sits beside him.. she recalls…

"_abhijeet kya soch rahe ho?"_

"_tarika soch raha hun ki nanhi pari aayegi ki rajkumar aayega"_

_Tarika: rajkumar aayega.. tumhari tarah.. _

_Abhijeet: nahi.. pari aayegi tumhari tarah.. _

_Tarika: nahi abhijeet maine kaha na.. _

_Abhijeet: maine bhi kaha.. dekho joh bhi aaye.. news miltey hi badi si party karengey.. _

_Tarika: aacha.. sab usspe hi lutha dogey.. mera aur daya ka kya hoga?_

_Abhijeet: hmm jimedari badh jaayegi.. sabko sambal lunga mai.. _

_Tarika: dekhtey hai pehle aane toh doh.. _

A tear escaped her eyes.. I am sorry abhijeet.. tumhare wish mai puri nahi kar paayi.. please tum jaldi tek ho jaao.. akele ho gayi hun mai bahut tumhare bina.. tum mere passs ho.. par saath nahi ho mere.. humhari sabse badi khushi.. humhara sapna.. ek pal mei hi tuth gaya.. yeh zakham kaise barega.. par I promise.. hum phirse sab shuru karengey.. hmm..

Next morning.. abhijeet opens his eyes.. he sees three of them around him..

"good morning sir.." purvi spoke..

"good morning.. aap mujhe sir.. kyu?"

Tarika: abhijeet.. tum yaad nahi toh koi nahi hum tumhe sab yaad dela dengey.. yeh purvi hai tumhare aur daya ke saath.. cid bureau mei kaam karti hai.. tumhare junior hai..

Abhijeet: oh.. aacha.. wo mei keh raha tha ki yaha hospital mei kuch aacha nahi lag raha..

Tarika and daya laughed at this.. abhijeet looked at them confusingly..

"maine aisa kya keh diya joh aap dono aise has rahe ho"

Daya answered "boss.. tum kabhie nahi sudhrogey.. hospital ko aab bhi jail samjhtey ho.."

He smiles..

"sab ho gaya hai doctor ne kaha hai tum travel kar saktey ho.."

He tries to get.. but feels pain in his head.. and was about to fall when tarika supports him.. as she was near to him.. they have an eye look.. daya and purvi smiles..

"sambalke.." tarika says..

They move back to mumbai.. with a new journey.. after dropping purvi to her house.. they moved to their home…

As soon as he saw the house some blur images flashed.. but he was not able to recognize.. they entered inside the house.. abhijeet was looking at the house very keenly.. he stared the photographs.. his head started to pain…

"abhijeet.. tum.. kamre mei chalo.. aao" tarika takes him into the room… and makes him lay down on bed.. "abhijeet.. please.. itna jor maat daalo aapne deemag pe.. dhere dhere sab yaad aa jaayega tumhe.."

She pats his head… and he sleeps… tarika covers abhijeet with the blanket… and turns of the lights.. she comes out of the room..

Daya asked "soh gaya wo"

Tarika: haan.. soh gaya wo…

Daya: tarika.. tum tek ho na..

Tarika: haan daya.. mai tek hun.. mai janti hun tum kyu puch rahe ho.. par maine sach accept kar liya hai.. aur mai abhijeet ke samne tuth nahi sakti aise.. ussey aur stress hoga.. aur phir wo khudko blame karega.. tum jante ho na ussey..

Daya: haan janta hun tarika.. aacha mai mission ke liye jaa raha hun kuch dino ke liye.. tum sambal logi na..

Tarika: haan daya.. tum befikar hoke jaao…

Daya smiles…

Next morning daya leaves for the mission.. abhijeet comes out.. he sees tarika working in the kitchen.. and looks for daya.. but he is no anywhere.. he hears someone saying

"abhijeet daya mission pe gaya hai ek mahine mei aa jaayega… tum baitho mai nasta laathi hun"

He sits on the dining table.. tarika comes with the breakfast…

"aab tabiyat kaisi hai tumhare" she asked while serving him…

"hmm.. tek hai.."

"kya baat hai inta dull kyu sound kar rahe ho?" she puts her hand on his head.. "tabiyat tek hai na"

Abhijeet answers "haan meri tabiyat tek hai… bas yahi soch raha hun ki agar kabhie kuch yaad nahi aaya toh? Tumhare life aise barbad"

Tarika sits beside him.. "abhijeet dekho tum itna negative kyu soch rahe ho.. dhere hi sahi par sab tek ho jaayega.. hmm.. doctor ne kaha hai na ki permanent nahi hai.. aur hum sab hai na.. mai hun daya hai aur baki sab bhi hai.. aab nasta karlo"

Abhirika have dinner… then tarika gives him his medicine… the day passed… tarika was taking care of abhijeet like a mother… on abhijeet's insist tarika went to forensic lab.. after tarika returns…

She ask "abhijeet tumne dawai li"

He nodes..

"aur khana khaya..?"

He nodes again.. "kitna sochti ho… abhie toh wapas aayi hun aaram karo todha"

Tarika: abhijeet tum tek ho jaao phir aaram karungi mai..

Abhijeet: mai coffee banake laata hun

Tarika: arey nahi mai bana lungi

Abhijeet: nahi mai banata hun na.. aata hai mujhe

Tarika: haan janti hun…

Abhijeet smiles.. he moves to kitchen returns after a while.. both have a chit chat and drink..

"mai bureau jana chahta hun"

Tarika looked at him "abhijeet.. abhie kuch din ruk jao"

"nahi ho sakta hai sabke beech mei rahu toh jaldi sab yaad aa jaayie…"

"abhijeet lekin daya bhi nahi hai.. nahi tumhe waha phirse chakar aa gaya toh aur phir tumhe sar dard bhi toh hota hai.."

"tarika I promise jyada kaam nahi karunga.. please.. aur tumne hi toh kaha tha sab hai.. waha"

"hmm.. aacha okay.. lekin agar kuch gadbar hui toh tum wapas gher aaogey"

"tek hai"

Next morning tarika enters inside the room..

"lagta hai abhijeet nah raha hai.. ek kaam karti hun uske kapre nikal leti hun"

She opens the cupboard.. touches his formal clothes with were hanging since 2 months.. she recalls..

"_tarika meri blue wali shirt kaha hai.. mil nahi rahi hai" _

"_abhijeet wahi hogi.. dekho tek se.." _

"_nahi hai tum khud aake dekhlo"_

_Tarika gets up and starts looking.. she finds it.. "yahi toh hai abhijeet.. yeh dekho.." she turns taking his shirt in her hand.. she looks at abhijeet.. who was moving close to her.. "abhijeet" and blocks her both look at each other.. tarika pushes him.. "late ho raha hai.. aapni shirt lo aur jaao"_

"_kya yaar.. tek se romance bhi nahi kar saktey.. jab mai nahi honga na.. yaha tab sab yaad aayega tumhe aur khud kahogi kyu maine mauka kho diya" _

_Tarika smiles.. "aisa nahi hoga abhijeet.. tum kahi nahi jaaogey" _

A tear escape her eyes.. "sach kaha tha tumne abhijeet kyu maine mauka gawa diya"

Washroom door opens.. tarika wipes her tear.. and turns.. "abhijeet yeh rahe tumhare kapde tum ready hoke aa jao" she leaves from there…

After a while abhijeet returns.. and both go to bureau…

At unknown place.. "kya? usne bureau jana shuru kar diya.. najar rakho aur har pal ki khabar detey raho mujhe… uski.."

**A/n: So.. again new twist.. hehe… keep waiting.. and please do review.. next update after 280 ke baad.. :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: hi guys.. I am back.. sorry was busy with exams.. aab aa gayi hun na.. aacha aab leap hai ismei.. interesting banane ke liye.. thank you palak with for your suggestion… **

**A month later.. **

Tarika gets up and gets ready.. without having breakfast.. she locks the door of the house and moves out… taking the cab…

"mam kaha jaana hai"

Tarika told something… and the cab driver moved..

Her phone buzzed..

"haan sir.. mai ussey milne jaa rahi hun.. phir forensic aaungi.."

She cuts the call.. she reaches at her destination pays the cab driver and enters inside a place..

The receptionist asked.. "mam aap"

Tarika: haan mai.. kaha hai wo..

Receptionist.. "wo.. 3 floor pe"

Tarika shocked.. she ran upstairs.. she entered inside a room.. and was shocked, in pain, guilt.. the people inside.. "mam aap yaha andar nahi aa sakti"

Tarika shouted.. "mujhe jana hai.."

The people pushed her out.. and closed the door.. she banged.. the door but no one listened to her… she cried.. "please kholo darwaja.. mujhe jana hai uske pass mujhe jana hai mere abhi ke pass.." she drops on the floor crying… she gets up.. and runs down.. she takes the cab and goes towards another place.. people trying to stop her but she was in great anger.. there a women was having food.. she slapped her.. hard.. keep on slapping her.. "tumhare wajah se sirf tumhari wajah se yeh sab hua hai.. kyu roshni kyu tumhne meri aur abhijeet ki jindagi narak bana di hai.."

Doctor: man please.. aap kya kar rahi hai yeh..

Tarika controlled herself.. and moved from there..

Doctor: dekhiye.. mam aap ek kaidi patient se aisa behave nahi kar sakti hai..

Tarika: I am sorry..

She moves from there.. she did not go to forensic but came back home.. she was lost.. she entered when someone hugged her..

"tarika.. bhabhi.. kaisi hai.. ek mahine baad.." and separated.. tarika was shocked to see daya..

"tarika.. mai toh seedha gher aa gaya bahut thak gaya tha.. socha shyam ko tum aur abhijeet aaogey toh surprise karunga.." he spoke happily but he did not knew.. bad is about to happen.. when he got no reply.. he asked.. "tarika tum akele aur abhijeet kaha hai? bureau mei?"

Tarika does not know what to say.. "daya.. wo"

Daya" kya baat hai tarika.. tum kuch pareshan lag rahi ho..

Tarik: daya.. wo abhijeet..

Daya: haan ussey sab yaad aa gaya na.. wo tek ho gaya na..

Tarika closed her eyes.. and let tear fall..

Daya's phone ringed… and he picked it.. he left as he had to report in bureau… saying he will meet abhijeet at bureau…

"tum abhijeet se jab milogey jab wo bureau mei hoga.."

In evening.. daya came home.. no one told him anything about abhijeet.. why? He was so confused.. he asked tarika again.. "kaha hai abhijeet tarika?"

Tarika: tum baitho mai khana..

Daya shouts.. "nahi mujhe kuch nahi khana abhijeet se milna hai.. wo kaha hai koi mujhe kuch kyu nahi bata tha.."

Tarika could not control herself.. and shouts back.. "milna hai na tumhe.. abhijeet se.. chalo.." she pulls him.. and drives towards the place… she drags him till the room where abhijeet was.. daya was in complete shock… he could not believe what he was seeing…

He turned to tarika who started to cry.. and spoke.. "sab meri galti hai daya.. sab meri galti hai mai aapna wada nahi nibha paayi mera diya hua zakham toh roshni ke diye hue zakham se jyada gehra hai.."

Daya was stunned.. he looked at her.. "kaise hua yeh sab.. haan? kaise hua?" he yelled…

Tarika "wo.."

* * *

_After some days.. _

_The pain in abhijeet's head increases… tarika tries to come near to him.._

"_Abhijeet kya hua? kya hua tumhe?" _

_Abhijeet pushes her away in pain.. _

"_dhur haatho mujhse.. tum.. jaao tum.. yaha se.. akela chod doh mujhe" _

_Tarika was shocked.. "abhijeet mai tarika.." _

_She comes again near to him tries to touch him.. "Abhijeet mai.."_

_Abhijeet again pushes her… "just leave me alone.. leave me!" he screams at her… tarika moves out of the room helplessly… _

"_yeh abhijeet ko ho kya gaya hai uski tabiyat toh aur bigarti jaa rahi hai.. sir ko batayungi toh wo aur pareshan ho jaayengey.." _

_Mujhe uski dawayia wapas se check karni hogi.. _

_Tarika sees abhijeet standing at the door.. he was lying down on bed.. holding his head.. with closed eyes… tarika went to get her doctor kit and took out a injection.. she entered inside the room.. touched abhijeet hand.. abhijeet looked jerked her away… "jaao tum"_

_Tarika shouted at him.. "abhijeet chup chap letey raho.." _

_She injects him… _

"_yeh.." he utters.._

"_aaram milega tumhe.." _

_Abhijeet feels relief in pain.. immediately.. she gives him a tablet.. "yeh lo.. khalo issey" _

_She helps him take the medicine.. after taking the medicine abhijeet sleeps.. tarika pats his forehead… after a while she checks his medicine… the name and all.. "yeh dawai toh same hai joh prescribed ki thi.. toh phir abhijeet.. doctor ke pass leke jaana hoga.. issey" _

"_socha tha daya ke aane se pehle sab tek kar dungi par yaha toh baat aur bigarti jaa rahi hai.." _

_Next morning tarika goes inside the room with breakfast… _

"_good morning abhijeet" _

_Abhijeet opens his eyes… "good morning' _

_Abh kaisa lag raha hai.. _

_Abhijeet getting up.. "tek hun mai" _

_Tarika: good lo breakfast kar lo.. _

_Abhijeet: tum yaha kyu laayi mai aa jaata na bahar_

_Tarika: abhijeet ek hi baat hai yahi karlo.. _

_He does so.. abhijeet tries to get from bed.._

_Tarika stops him.. "kaha jaa rahe ho?"_

_Abhijeet: bureau jaana hai.. late ho raha hai_

_Tarika: nahi abhijeet tum bureau nahi jaaogey aaj _

_Abhijeet asked.. "kyu?" _

_Tarika: kal tumhe yaad nahi kya hua tha?_

_Abhijeet tried to recall.. "sorry wo pata nahi kya ho jaata hai"_

_Tarika: abhijeet I think tumhe phirse doctor ke pass jaana chahiye… _

_Abhijeet: aacha shyam ko wapas aatey hue chala jaunga.. par abhie bureau jaane doh.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet jidh maat karo… _

_Abhijeet: tarika please.. bahut kaam hai upar se daya bhi nahi hai yaha.. _

_Tarika: arey par.._

_Abhijeet: please.. (pleads her)_

_Tarika: aacha tek hai.. tumse toh koi jeet hi nahi sakta.. _

_Abhijeet smiles.. _

_He goes to get ready… tarika looks on tensely.. soon abhijeet returns and they leave for bureau… _

_In evening while coming back purvi took tarika a side and told what happened in bureau.. _

_Tarika: kya hua purvi?_

_Purvi: tarika sir itne chirchidey kyu ho rahe hai? I mean sab tek hai na.. unki tabiyat unka behavior todha ajeeb.._

_Tarika: mai bhi pareshan hun purvi tum chinta maat karo hum abhie doctor ke pass hi jaa rahe hai… _

_Purvi: tek hai.. aapna aur abhijeet sir ka dhyan rakhna hum sab toh intejar kar rahe hai jab abhijeet sir ko sab yaad aa jayega.. aur sab pehle jaise hastey kheltey najar aayengey.._

_Tarika smiles.. she leaves as abhijeet is waiting for her in the parking lot.. she came back and they drove towards the hospital.. after they reached.. doctor did medical checkup.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet tum gadi nikalo mai aati hun.. _

_Abhijeet nodes.. "tek hai" _

_After he left.. tarika took out his medicines.. "doctor.. abhijeet ke saath yeh sab.. aur yeh wahi medicines hai joh aapne di hai"_

_Doctor examined the medicines.. "mam yeh dawai ki shishi toh wahi hai par iske andar ki goliyan wo nahi hai" _

_Tarika was shocked.. "Aise kaise badal sakti hai dawai.. dekho doctor dawai badalne ke jurm mei aapka hospital band ho sakta hai samjhe aap" he spoke in anger… _

_Doctor: dekhiye mei ek doctor hun aur mai kabhie galat nahi karunga.. _

_Tarika: toh kya maine badli hai dawai.. she walks from there in anger.. she comes out of the hospital sits inside the car closing the door harshly.. abhijeet was stunned_

"_tarika darwaja hai tuth jaayega.." _

_Tarika gave him anger look.. "abhijeet chalo.."_

_Abhijeet could not get what made her angry.. he drove towards home.. tarika messaged acp sir.. something.. _

_Tarika pov: tabhie kuch dino se ussey flashes aana band ho gaye… par kaun hai joh chahta hai abhijeet tek na ho.. roshni toh jail mei hai.. kya karu daya bhi toh nahi hai yaha.. _

_Soon they reached home.._

_Tarika ordered.. "jab tak mai na kahu bed se uthna bhi maat.. aur tum good boy ki tarah kamre mei jaake sohgey.."_

_Abhijeet: tarika… par.. tum.. _

_Tarika stood flolding her hands and with anger stare.. abhijeet turned immediately and went inside the room.. tarika smiled.. but again got tensed… _

_She went to kitchen and prepared dinner.. she seemed lost.. the food was burning.. abhijeet came there.. "tarika wo" he looked at gas and turned it off.. "tarika kya kar rahi ho.."_

_Tarika came out of thoughts.. "Abhi tum" she looked at the sabzi.. "arey yeh toh"_

"_jabse hospital se wapas aaye hai tum bahut pareshan ho batao kya baat hai?"_

_Tarika moving to other side.. "nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai.."_

_Abhijeet turned her around.. "dekho tum jooth maat bolo.. batao kya baat hai…"_

_Tarika: abhijeet wo.. tumhare tabiyat.. wo I mean tumhare tek na hone ke peeche ek wajah hai.._

_Abhijeet confused.. "kya matlab"_

_Tarika: abhijeet wo.. actually.. but before she could say anything something happened.. tarika's eyes open wide.. she screamed.. "aaaaaabhijeeeeeeeeeeet"_

* * *

**A/n: hope u all like this.. the twist fikar not flashback is full of abhirika doses.. and agey bhi hai.. fikar not… so chalo jaldi se review karo.. waise ek wajah yeh bhi thi ki reviews nahi aa rahe they isliye maine update nahi kiya… 310 hoga toh update hoga warna nahi.. please do review.. waise anyone can guess what is the twist? **


	13. Last Chapter

**A/n: thank you everyone here is the last chapter of the story..**

As time passes.. daya brings back abhijeet home from hospital.. tarika and daya together take care of abhijeet.. and are very much concern about his health.. daya forgives tarika as it is not her mistake in it.. it was the destiny..

"daya mai kya karti abhijeet itna violent ho gaya tha kisiki nahi sun raha tha.. sabne socha.. wo khudko ya kisi aur ko nuksan pahuchane se aacha hai ussey hospital mei rakha jaaye.."

Daya: ek baat batao abhijeet ki medicines chance kaise hui?

Tarika: hospital mei hi log miley hue they wo pharmacist ne dawai badal di paise khaye.. they usne..

Daya: don't worry tarika abhijeet ab bilkul tek ho jaayega.. jaldi ussey sab kuch yaad bhi aa jaayega.. tum chinta maat karo..

Tarika looked tensed..

"kya baat hai tarika itna pareshan kyu ho?"

Tarika: nahi daya aisa kuch nahi hai..

Soon abhijeet gains back his conscious..

"abhijeet kaisi tabiyat hai.. aab tumhare"

Abhijeet: hmm tek hai.. sorry meri wajah se bahut pareshani ho rahi hai tum dono ko…

Tarika: ismei pareshani kaisi abhijeet.. tum humhari jimedari ho.. aur mujhe toh tumhe thanks kehna chahiye meri jaan bachane ke liye..

"_Someone throw the knife from window which was supposed to be for tarika but abhijeet saw.. that and turned tarika and the knife got stabbed on back of abhijeet.. "_

"aacha tum log baat karo mai khana garam karti hun jab tak.."

Daya: abhijeet joh hua soh hua.. life mei uthar chadav aatey rehtey hai.. aur tum aab bilkul fikar maat karo aab sab tek ho jaayega..

Abhijeet nodes.. "daya mai wapas bureau join karna chahta hun.. please.."

Daya: tek hai abhijeet jaisi tumhari marzi.. mai kal sir se baat kar lunga phir tum aa jana

Abhijeet smiles..

Tarika shouts from outside.. "aajao khana lag gaya hai"

Both move out and trio have dinner together..

Next morning tarika and daya leave for bureau.. soon daya calls him.. and informs him acp sir has given permission him to come to bureau..

"mai aata hun tumhe lene"

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. mai aa jaunga..

Daya: abhijeet par

Abhijeet: daya mai aa jaunga.. kuch nahi hoga..

Daya smiles.. and disconnects the call..

Abhijeet locks the house.. and takes the car keys.. drives towards the bureau..

Tarika was feeling something is wrong gonna happen..

"mera maan itna behchan kyu ho raha hai? hope sab tek ho.. abhijeet bhi tek ho.."

It had been an hour passed.. abhijeet did not turned up.. daya was getting tensed.. he called abhijeet.. he picks up the call..

"hello abhijeet kaha reh gaye tum..?"

He hears something he gets up in shock.. the phone was about to drop from his hand.. tears rolled down his eyes..

Freddy asked.. "sir kya hua?"

Acp sir comes.. "daya kya hua?"

Daya was silent..

Acp shouts.. "daya kya hua?"

Daya looks at him.. "sir wo abhijeet ka accident.."

Acp gets shocked.. team rushes to city hospital..

A man was there..

"sir wo unki car pedh se takra gayi thi.. kafi chot lagi hai unhe.."

Daya: thank you aap ussey hospital laaye..

He leaves from there..

After an hour doctor comes..

"dekhiye he is critical sir pe wapas chot lagi hai.. aap log pray kijiye.. we are trying our best"

Tarika gets on her knees.. "mai phirse abhijeet ko nahi khona chahti.."

Purvi consoles her..

"tarika kuch nahi hoga abhijeet sir ko.."

They wait.. the operation theatre light gets off.. doctor comes out..

Daya asked.. 'doctor abhijeet"

Doctor: he is out of danger par unka mental state wo toh hosh mein aane ke baad hi pata chalega

Abhijeet is shifted to ICU.. all wait for him to gain his senses..

Acp: raat hone wali hai chalo sab gher jaao.. kal subah aana..

Tarika: aap sab jayie mai yahi rukungi abhijeet ke pass..

All leave.. except daya and tarika…

They sat inside.. the room.. the morning arises.. daya had slept on couch.. he gets up..

"tarika wo abhijeet"

Tarika says "abhie tak hosh nahi aaya"

"tumne kalse kuch khaya nahi hai mai kuch leke aata hun"

He leaves from there..

after a while tarika heard a scream.. she turned.. found abhijeet sweating.. she ran to him..

"abhijeet kya hua?"

Abhijeet looked at her.. "tarika.. tum tek ho.. I am sorry wo roshni ki wajah itna sab ho gaya.. aur humne.. itni badi khushi bhi kho di"

Tarika was surprised.. and happy too.. "abhijeet tumhe sab yaad"

Abhijeet nodes.. "haan sab yaad hai mujhe.. sab kuch"

Tarika hugs him..

"bahut pareshan kiya maine tumhe.. daya ko bhi.. I am sorry please maaf kardo mujhe"

"nahi abhijeet ismei tumhare galti nahi hai yeh toh halaat hi aise they.. joh hua please ussey bhul jao"

Daya enters.. "haan abhijeet.."

Abhirika separate..

"abhijeet wo life ka muskil waqt tha.. mai janta hun muskil hai sab bhulna par na mumkin bhi toh nahi hai.."

Abhijeet smiles…

"aur tum abhie aaram karo ghav kafi gehra hai tumhara.."

He nodes.. he lies down.. feeling secure.. as two important people of his life are always there for him..

2 months later..

The morning arised..

"good morning abhijeet" tarika said..

Good morning.. kya baat hai aaj kafi aache mood mei ho tum

Tarika nodes.. "haan wo toh hun mai kyuki itne time baad.. mere husband ke cehre mei itna aachi smile dekhi hai.."

Abhijeet smiled shyly.. "aap bhi na tarika jee"

"yeh sunne ke liye kitna taras gayi thi mai.."

Someone knocks..

"daya hoga.. "

Abhijeet gets up and opens the room door..

"kya baat hai daya"

Daya: abhijeet aaj kya din hai tum bhul gaye?

Abhijeet: aaj Sunday hai daya..

Daya: haan lekin kuch aur bhi hai

Abhijeet tries to remember.. "kya hai daya?"

Daya looks at him angrily.. "bhabhi aapko yaad hai aaj kya hai"

Tarika nodes no.. "nahi daya.."

Daya hits his head.. "offo.. yeh dono hi bulakar hai mai bekar mei excited ho raha tha.."

Abhijeet: kya baat hai daya.. batayega bhi..

Daya: chodo.. jaldi ready ho jaao hum ghumne jaa rahe hai

Abhijeet: lekin..

Daya: koi lekin wekin nahi hum jaa rahe hai matlab jaa rahe hai.. chalo ready ho jaao mai wait kar raha hun..

He leaves from there..

Abhijeet: yeh daya bhi na Sunday bhi nahi chodta

Tarika smiles.. "kya abhijeet.. dhuki maat karo meri devar jee ko"

Abhijeet: tum aur tumhara devar..

He moves to washroom.. tarika laughs.. "thank you bhagwaan phirse mere parivar ki khusiyan wapas dene ke liye"

The trio left.. and enjoyed the Sunday.. evening.. coming back.. time..

Daya said.. "abhijeet mujhe bahut important kaam hai.. tum dono jao mai aa jaunga"

Abhijeet: daya lekin aaj kya kaam hai tumhe

Daya: arey yaar hai kuch kaam Nikhil ke gher mei kuch problem chal rahi hai.. bas wahi khatam karke aata hun.. happy Sunday night..

And leaves from there..

Abhirika moves towards home.. as soon as they reach tarika's phone rings.. she answers it..

"abhijeet tum chalo mai aati hun"

Abhijeet moves towards the door.. something was written..

He reads.. "aaj ki raat koi tumhe pareshan nahi karega.. good luck buddy.. aab andar jao ek surprise hai tumhare liye"

Abhijeet smiles..

He enters inside.. a note was also there..

"good aab samne cupboard mei ek box hai ussey kholo"

He followed and found the box.. he opened it a card was there.. written.. "HAPPY WEDDING ANNIVERSARY"

"mai janta hun ki itne din mahine itna kuch hua ki tum dono ko yaad nahi raha par mujhe yaad hai.. aaj ki raat tum dono ki hai make special for tarika.. good luck buddy.. and all the best.. no disturbance from devar jee.."

He smiles..

"thank you!"

Tarika enters inside the house.. she is surprised to see.. all the candles light up

"abhijeet"

Abhijeet turns..

"yeh sab kya hai?"

Abhijeet: yeh kuch nahi daya ka gift hai humhari anniversary ka..

Tarika smiles..

Abhijeet comes towards her..

"sorry mai toh bhul hi gaya tha.."

Tarika: abhijeet kitni baar kaha hai sorry maat kaha karo.. joh hua.. soh hua.. bhul jao na.. mujhe tumse bas yahi gift chahiye aaj..

Abhijeet nodes.. and hugs her… he kisses her forehead.. tarika was having tears.. he wipes her tears.. he lifts her into his arms and takes to room..

Next morning..

Tarika gets up and smiles remembering last time.. doorbell rings she goes and opens the door.. it was daya..

"hello tarika"

Tarika: daya.. tum

Daya: haan kaisi thi kal raat sab tek na

Tarika smiles..

"arey wah smile bata rahi hai kal sab aacha tha.."

Abhijeet comes out..

"kaun hai tarika" he looks.. daya..

He comes and takes him to side..

"yeh sab kya tha?"

Daya says.. "kya meri taraf se gift tha aur kya"

"daya.. tum na.."

Daya whispers his ears.. "kaisi rahi kal"

Abhijeet gives him killer look.. and daya runs.. abhijeet runs behind him..

"rok batata hun tujhe.. kaisi rahi.."

Tarika laughs.. and she is happy all is well..

"life is not easy.. something there is happiness and something there is sadness.. but when there is sadness there is hope of happiness.."

**A/n: ghosh finally I am ending this story… gonna miss it.. so as I promised.. a happy ending.. will be back soon with new abhirika story.. take care.. and bye**

**Please R &amp; R **


End file.
